


Ineffable Time Travel

by DecaSf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aziraphale & Anathema Device Friendship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bolloshop AU, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Pepper gets shit DONE, Rubí Zafiro y Esmeralda AU Inspirado, Time Travel, Will Add Tags As Progress Shows
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecaSf/pseuds/DecaSf
Summary: Vivir en una familia rodeado de secretos es un problema al que Aziraphale está acostumbrado. Los Dowling son, al fin y a cabo, una familia excéntrica y tradicional cuya existencia parece girar en torno a su encopetado primo Gabriel. Todos esperan que le suceda lo mismo por lo que tuvo que pasar el misterioso joven Crowley hace algunos años; del que Aziraphale sólo conoce de oídas.Nadie parece querer informar a Aziraphale de este curioso propósito....La familia Dowling espera con impaciencia la manifestación de uno de los últimos viajeros hacia el pasado en la forma de Gabriel Dowling, un insufrible veinteañero que hace esgrima, sabe cantar ópera y tiene las mejores notas del internado. Fue predicho por la mismísima Agnes Nutter que sólo un prodigio podría recibir los misteriosos dones del pasado. De Aziraphale nadie esperaba nada concreto.Y sin embargo, las realidades de todos los muchachos envueltos en este asunto están a punto de cambiar. Especialmente las de un aterrorizado Aziraphale.Universo Alternativo: Viajeros en el Tiempo
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. La magia de la repostería

La primera vez que Aziraphale se encontró con lo que unos días más tarde clasificaría como una situación paranormal fue el martes a la hora del descanso entre clases, aprovechando los veinte minutos para ir a la panadería local. Durante un momento, entre los destellos que reflejaba la nieve de la calle y los olores de los bollos se sintió como si el suelo desapareciese bajo sus pies. Quizá algo más suave, como cuando el ascensor baja en vez de subir, y baja quince pisos en diez segundos. Aziraphale era consciente de que el suelo seguía estando bajo sus zapatos y de que había estado decidiendo entre dos bollos apenas hacía dos minutos; tampoco el ruido de la tienda llena de estudiantes pareció desvanecerse en ningún momento. Duró poco tiempo, quizá cinco segundos, pero Aziraphale se las arregló para tirarse el café por encima, en un intento de aferrarse a algo para evitar una caída que no llegaba.

La bolsa marrón con el bollo de crema que había elegido se le salió de las manos, y un molesto Gabriel se la volvió a plantar encima, sacándole de su impresión.

\- No es propio de ti jugar con la comida, Aziraphale. -con un gesto rápido, le puso un ordenado puñado de servilletas en la mano, señalando en una vaga dirección con una mueca desagradable. Unos metros más allá Sandalphon sonreía insidiosamente, observando mientras Aziraphale se apresuraba a apretar la mancha de café en la corbata con la servilleta.

\- Estoy bien. -añadió, aunque no parecía que a Gabriel le importase, porque estaba ya abriendo la puerta de la tienda hacia la soleada plaza, impecable con su abrigo largo y Sandalphon pisándole los talones.

Por desgracia, llevaba ya unas semanas sintiéndose desgastado y torpe. La temporada de exámenes traía falta de horas de sueño y estrés, y no era la primera vez que Aziraphale se estresaba tanto que se tiraba la comida por encima. Pero sí era la primera vez que sentíavértigo.

La segunda situación paranormal, y la que llevaría a la primera a coronarse como tal fue cinco minutos más tarde.

Aziraphale había conseguido apropiarse de una de las mesas más cercanas a la parte de atrás de la tienda, de la que salían los olores a pan y bizcocho más fuertes. Aprovechaba para repasar una lista de verbos cuando la misma sensación le llegó al estómago de nuevo. El tirón en las tripas le cogió completamente desprevenido. Su primera reacción fue pensar que iba a vomitar, pero no le dio tiempo a agarrarse el estómago cuando la tienda entera desapareció de su vista.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad y despegar los ojos de la mesa, la cháchara de los estudiantes había desaparecido.

Y los estudiantes también.

La tienda estaba vacía. Seguía sentado en la mesa, en el mismo sitio exacto que hacía quince segundos, pero los estudiantes que llenaban el café en los descansos habían desaparecido. “Oh, no” pensó, tanteando con la mano para agarrar su cartera “¿me he dormido?”. ¿Llegaba tarde a clase? Seguro que alguien le habría avisado si se hubiera dormido encima de un trozo de bollo. ¿Verdad? Alguien había retirado el bollo que no había metido en su mochila de su mesa, las sillas estaban todas colocadas y el suelo estaba fregado.

Su cartera no estaba ahí.

Aziraphale miró hacia abajo, confuso, cuando su mano se cerró varias veces en el aire.

Su cartera, no estaba.

Con todas sus cosas.

Se levantó de un salto de la silla, haciendo un ruido horroroso que le habría hecho estremecerse si no estuviera ocupado escaneando cada rincón de la cafetería, ahora vacío y con las luces apagadas. Ni siquiera había pan en las estanterías o pasteles en los expositores. Nada. Su cartera había desaparecido. La abuela iba a matarle.

\- Disculpen, ¿hay alguien? -su voz resonó en parte de atrás de la tienda incluso, pero nadie salió del cuarto. Hm. Mejor no husmear. Su cartera probablemente no estaba allí.

Había algo que no encajaba en la estrecha habitación, algo diferente en su aspecto. La luz que entraba por las ventanas era pálida y pobre, dejando a normalmente bulliciosa estancia aún más tristona de lo que ya estaba. Se asomó al cristal de la puerta con cuidado, e inmediatamente retrocedió con un resuello incrédulo.

Ya no había sol en la calle. Estaba vacía, por supuesto, y las nubes que tapaban el cielo no habrían sido ninguna novedad para nadie que hubiera nacido en Londres. Nieve, sin embargo… La calle estaba tapizada de blanco completamente, y el día era tan oscuro que Aziraphale se planteó si había estado más tiempo del planeado durmiendo. Quizá se había desmayado. O había entrado en coma… en una cafetería. Durante seis meses, por lo menos. Quizá era una de las bromas de Sandalphon.

El naranjo de la plaza no tenía hojas ni flores. De hecho, no parecía un naranjo. Y, ¿la fuente estaba congelada? Terrible. En abril no había nieve, menudo fenómeno meteorológico. Al menos, no una ventisca que se desarrollase en tan poco tiempo.

O quizá, se planteó Aziraphale, algo peor había sucedido. Tenía un mal presentimiento en el estómago ahora que no estaba a quince segundos de echar la papilla en una papelera.

Respiró hondo y miró una última vez a la solitaria cafetería. No tenía sentido quedarse ahí.

En realidad, todo tendría una explicación lógica, se dijo Aziraphale mientras se aplastaba no sin esfuerzo por debajo de la verja que por algún motivo habían dejado cerrada los dueños. Consiguió apartar el metal lo suficiente como para pasar sin ensuciarse demasiado. Una vez fuera se aplastó contra el cristal de la tienda momentáneamente, echando de menos el calor.

La plaza resultaba extrañamente familiar y diferente al mismo tiempo. Aziraphale escudriñó las silenciosas ventanas, tiritando. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia el centro de esta. Normalmente en esta época del año tendría que haber gente paseando por las calles, ¿no? Aunque fuera una callecita estrecha que rodeaba el colegio, era una zona de reunión de ancianos. Y sin embargo, no había nadie a la vista. Parecía aquello pleno invierno.

El frío que se le colaba por las mangas de la chaqueta del uniforme terminó por convencerle de moverse unos pasos en dirección a la escuela. Total, la cartera no iba a aparecer, y cada vez tenía más dudas de que aquello fuera una broma de Sandalphon o Gabriel. Pocas alternativas había.

Sintió otro tirón en el estómago según dio un par de pasos al frente inesperadamente.

Se dobló en dos jadeando, esperando otra arcada similar y cerrando los ojos un instante.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, las risas y la luz del sol habían retornadoa sus sentidos.

En los últimos segundos, todo había cambiado.

La pequeña plaza y consecuente calle que daba inevitablemente al internado estaban otra vez llenas de alumnos que reían y aprovechaban el primer sol de la primavera, algunos de ellos sin chaqueta o abrigo. El ruido volvía a llenar la calle. El frío ya no mordía. Aziraphale casi se cayó de rodillas a un charco. Uh, oh. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía cuando se empezaba a perder la cabeza?

\- ¡Eh, eh, la bolsa! -una voz le sobresaltó desde atrás. Uno de los estudiantes previamente en la cafetería le tendió su cartera con una sonrisa. Mudo de asombro, Aziraphale la estrechó inmediatamente entre sus brazos.

A lo lejos, la campana de la escuela empezó a sonar, llamando diez minutos hasta la segunda ronda de clases. El estudiante sonrió una última vez y esprintó entre los árboles de la pequeña y única calle peatonal, arrimándose a uno de los grupos que se abrían paso entre alumnos.

Paso a paso, y tras asegurarse de que tenía todo en la cartera, Aziraphale empezó a avanzar calle arriba.

En clase, aprovechó que era uno de los primeros en llegar para sentarse en la última fila al lado de la ventana, intentando contener su estupor y las ganas de vomitar que seguían pegadas a su garganta como lapas. La profesora de francés, una señora regordeta que a menudo aprovechaba para corregir en los descansos en la clase, se acercó a su mesa.

\- Los resultados de la semana pasada son mejores, Aziraphale… ¿Dowling? -este asintió con la vista clavada en la mesa cuando la profesora dejó a su lado su última traducción- Sólo seis errores. Ah, joven, ¿se encuentra bien?

Aziraphale era consciente de que su expresión no debía de ser muy convincente, pero asintió igualmente.

\- Voy a quedarme aquí esta clase, si no le importa. -musitó.

La profesora asintió, dándole unas palmaditas a sus resultados distraídamente. El resto de los alumnos empezaban a llegar a la clase, llenando las primeras filas del anfiteatro. Normalmente Aziraphale se sentaba en la primera fila, junto a Sandalphon y a Gabriel, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser capaz de prestar mucha atención en este momento. Una pena, porque se había conseguido aprender la lista de verbos de memoria esta vez.

No estaba prestando mucha atención cuando Gabriel entró en clase, pero su mirada afilada enseguida se cruzó con la suya. Aziraphale volvió a clavar la vista en la mesa apresuradamente mientras que Gabriel se tomaba su tiempo para subir los escalones hasta su nivel, Sandalphon escurriéndose detrás de él y sujetando los cafés de ambos.

Gabriel se detuvo a su lado, imponente con su abrigo gris aún puesto a pesar del calor que hacía en la clase. Aziraphale levantó la vista.

\- ¿Está este sitio ocupado? -la pregunta sobresaltó a Aziraphale, y negó con la cabeza señalando la mesa más cercana. No se tendría que haber molestado, porque Gabriel ya estaba dejando sus cosas en ella- Puedes sentarte en las primeras filas, Sandalphon. -había otros sitios vacíos junto a ellos en la parte de arriba, pero Sandalphon simplemente dejó el café en el pupitre y bajó dando saltitos hacia los pocos sitios que quedaban vacíos en la primera fila.

Aziraphale se volvió hacia Gabriel despacio. El estómago ya no parecía que se le fuese a salir por la boca en ningún momento cercano, pero en su lugar, unadesagradable incomodidad se apoderó de él mientras Gabriel esparcía en perfecto orden sus libros por el pupitre sin dignarse a mirarle en ningún momento.

\- Mirar a hurtadillas es de mala educación. -se limitó a decir Gabriel a los pocos minutos. Aziraphale volvió la vista hacia el frente rápidamente. Los asientos cercanos se estaban ocupando rápidamente y la profesora ya estaba repartiendo los trabajos de la semana pasada al resto de estudiantes.

Por lo menos, Aziraphale ya tenía el suyo y no tendría que bajar y someterse a la mirada del resto de la clase. Esta vez tenía motivos para estar contento. Miró el emoji verde sonriente y el notable alto que había sacado con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo único que había necesitado para prepararsehabía sido un antiguo libro sobre la etimología antigua. No era muy difícil leer.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Gabriel también estaba mirando la página. Aziraphale se apresuró a meterla en su cartera, aprovechando para sacar el resto de cuadernos de la asignatura.

\- Ah, Gabriel… -su primo se volvió hacia él con una mirada de pocos amigos que casi le hizo reconsiderar- Ah… ¿Estás seguro de que vas a entender bien desde aquí a la profesora?

No era que no quisiera compañía mientras soportaba un mareo antes de poder irse a casa. Ojalá Anathema estuviera en Francés con él. Desafortunadamente Anathema había escogido un itinerario de Lenguas y Letras Antiguas y estaba aprendiendo griego en el otro lado del campus. Le habría venido bien una cara amigable. Su primo, desgraciadamente, rara vezderrochaba amabilidad con él.

Gabriel frunció los labios, levemente, aparentemente de vuelta a sus apuntes.

\- Dudar de las capacidades de los demás tampoco es educado. -le dirigió una sonrisa apretada- Además, estás blanco como una sábana.

Oh, vaya. Eso era totalmente un detalle.

\- Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti. No sea que te vayas a tirar el café por encima otra vez. Eso en la facultad de psicología lo clasifican como llamar la atención.

Vale, probablemente no era un detalle. Aziraphale bajó la cabeza. Las orejas le ardían y tenía la sensación de que más que pálido, estaba rojo. Gabriel se removió en el asiento, finalmente quitándose el abrigo. Era probablemente la única persona de todo el estudiantado masculino a la que los tirantes del uniforme le quedaban increíblemente bien. Aziraphale parecía un rollito de primavera embutido en eso, y la corbata marrón caca no lo mejoraba.

\- Veo que la mayoría os habéis preparado decentemente para este trabajo. -la profesora se dirigía a la clase entera, y Aziraphale volvió la vista hacia la tarima en el fondo de la clase, donde tan sólo unos pocos estudiantes recogían sus resultados cabizbajos- Gabriel Dowling, Tomás Villar y Glenda Whiteman, un sobresaliente.

Gabriel se apartó de la cara los pocos mechones oscuros que le caían sobre la frente y dijo “Ah…” quedamente, como si le sorprendiese de alguna manera. Siempre sacaba las mejores notas en casi todas las asignaturasentre casi cien estudiantes. No se apresuró en absoluto al ir a recoger sus resultados a la mesa, y Aziraphale respiró aliviado al verse libre de su escrutinio durante al menos dos minutos. Para haberse situado en la última fila y no tener que prestar atención continua a la clase, estaba peligrosamente cerca de desarrollar una migraña. Quizá la mejor opción era irse a casa ahora, aunque tuviera que arriesgar preguntas en casa y más comentarios insidiosos.

\- La mayoría, sim embargo, no significa todos. -la profesora terminó de entregar los trabajos y se dirigió hacia una de las primeras filas, levantando el trabajo de uno de los estudiantes de primero y hojeándolo- Ah, sí, este me ha hecho reír. “Julio César cayó víctima del estreñimiento y eventualmente murió.“ –leyó- ¡No! Mal. Sólo se puso enfermo, ¡y no murió de eso! ¡Primero de historia, Cooper!

Algunos estudiantes en las primeras filas rieron.

\- No era lo más importante. -se quejó el estudiante de la primera fila, y por un momento Aziraphale se alegró de no estar ahí.

\- No, lo más importante es que has escrito también mi apellido mal. Es A. Gelderman, no Ángela Derman. -resopló la profesora, volviendo ya a su asiento- Y no hay ninguna coma en su sitio porque… -se detuvo en seco- ¿Dowling? ¿Gabriel? ¿No se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele la cabeza?

Todas las miradas se levantaron hacia Gabriel, que se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos cerca de la papelera.

\- Ah, no… Sólo estoy un poco mareado. -dijo, avanzando tentativamente hacia las mesas de nuevo- Todo me da… vueltas.

Sandalphon levantó la mano diligentemente. Tanto él como Aziraphale estaban al corriente de lo que tenían que hacer si algo así sucedía.

\- Yo puedo llevar a Gabriel…

\- No, no, gracias, Sandalphon. Mi primo me acompañará a casa. -Gabriel miró directamente a Aziraphale a través de casi diez filas de estudiantes, el cual se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaba boquiabierto. Otros estudiantes se giraron a mirarle cuando Gabriel no dejó de hacerlo y se apoyó en una mesa débilmente. Toda la clase estaba pendiente de qué sucedía.

La mirada de Gabriel no ofrecía réplica. Aziraphale empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- Ah… de acuerdo. Sí. Claro. -la profesora asintió, insegura- Si se encuentra mal… me parece una buena idea. Que se mejore. Ah, Sandalphon, si es tan amable de recoger los deberes de ambos y llevar…

\- Sandalphon también recogerá mis cosas. -el tono de Gabriel era mucho más firme. Algunos estudiantes más se volvieron cuando Aziraphale bajó las escaleras del anfiteatro.

Por primera vez desde siempre, Gabriel parecía incapaz de valerse por sí mismo. Algunas chicas de la primera fila dejaron escapar exclamaciones quedas cuando Gabriel dejó la mesa a un lado para apoyarse con la mitad de su peso en Aziraphale. Éste, bajo el peso de su mochila y un muchacho de dos metros de alto, casi se cae de lado, pero a él nadie le dirigió una mirada.

Aziraphale sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se apresuró a cogerle del brazo. La sensación de poder ser útil para variar frente a su primo, el ser perfecto delante de los ojos de toda su familia, era una sensación agradable que consiguió borrar finalmenteel mareo al fondo de su estómago.

En el pasillo, el dolor de cabeza que había dejado a Gabriel casi inválido en el suelo del aula pareció desvanecerse. Incluso dijo que quería volver a clase y recoger sus cosas con tranquilidad.

\- Oh, no, Gabriel.¡Tenemos que ir a casa! ¿Y si vuelve el dolor de cabeza? -siguió medio arrastrando a Gabriel por las escaleras- La abuela lo dejó muy claro… -con una mueca exasperada, Gabriel se desembarazó de los brazos que le sujetaban.

\- Ya se me ha pasado. -remarcó agriamente.

\- ¿Y? -inquirió Aziraphale, aprovechando para buscar con las dos manos libres las llaves del candado de su vieja bicicleta- Oh, tenemos que llegar a casa rápidamente. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasará si no llegamos?

Su pregunta fue respondida sólo con silencio.

\- Ah, aquí están. Y el móvil, ¿lo tienes? -preguntó apresuradamente, los roles intercambiados. Ahora él era el nervioso. Aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Pero claro, eso no quería contárselo nunca a nadie- Llamemos a casa. Nos recibirá la tía Uriel.

\- Aziraphale, mantén la calma. -la voz de su primo sonaba perfectamente firme y quizás un pelín más empática.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? Sé que algo importante va a pasar. -consiguió sacarse las llaves de la mochila, pero Gabriel no hizo el más mínimo ademán de moverse hacia el garaje donde se guardaban los escasos vehículos que los alumnos poseían.

\- ¿De qué serviría estarlo? -replicó Gabriel ásperamente, mirando sólo hacia el vestíbulo y la puerta por la que normalmente saldrían andando- No vamos a montar en tu desastroso velocípedo, Aziraphale. Difícilmente cabríamos los dos.

Llegaríamos antes…

\- Y con trozos de asfalto en el trasero. -espetó Gabriel en un tono más alto, y Aziraphalecerró la boca inmediatamente- Lo de pensar me lo dejas a mí.

Bajaron juntos por el cuidado jardín empedrado del colegio, dejando atrás el adusto edificio y cruzando la verja que daba a la carretera, internándose en un sendero por el que Aziraphale rara vez iba a menos que le apeteciese sobremanera levantarse al día siguiente más temprano. Era un sendero precioso en esa época del año, cubierto de musgo y barro en primavera, pero difícilmente cabía una bici.

Aprovechó para sacar la bolsa con el bollo que todavía tenía en el bolsillo de la cartera, a pesar de lo difícil de seguir el ritmo de Gabriel mientras saltaba por encima de charcos y ramas caídas. Éste le miró con una expresión de disgusto.

\- Deja de merendar fuera de horas. Acabarás con manchas en la camisa también.

Probablemente tuviera algo de envidia, pensó Aziraphale. Su café seguiría en clase y muy probablementesería asaltado por Sandalphon. También se había dejado el abrigo con las prisas, mientras que Aziraphale todavía tenía puesta su chaqueta. Aunque el paso vigoroso que marcaba su primo les hubiera mantenido sudando en verano, la primavera inglesa era otro cantar e hizo estremecerse a Gabriel un par de veces antes de salir a la explanada del pequeño pueblo.

Peroaunque a su primo se hubiera caído redondo al suelo en vez de mejorar, a Aziraphale no le habría extrañado en lo más mínimo el mismo nivel de entusiasmo. Hoy era “El Día D”.

Gabriel se había preparado toda su vida y parte de la de los demás para algo que Aziraphale sólo podía intuir que era peligroso. En lugar de saltar charcos e ir a Londres cada tarde con amigos, su primo pasaba las tardes estudiando kárate, esgrima y otras armas de las que raramente hablaban en casa. A menos que fuera para presumir de conocimientos, como cada vez que Aziraphale ganaba a cualquier juego de mesa y Gabriel le hacía cualquier clase se llave hasta que gritaba.

Aziraphale también estaba seguro de que era algún misterio interesante, porque su primo estudiaba historia, baile, y otras cosas a las que él difícilmente podía aspirar. Siempre era “Oh, no. Tú no puedes asistir a clases de teatro, Aziraphale. No es lo mismo, ten en cuenta la situación de tu primo.” ¡Pero nunca le contaban cuál era la situación de su primo!

Normalmente Aziraphale bajaba la carretera en bicicleta y Gabriel cogía el autobús escolar con sus amigos, pero esa vez recorrieron a paso ligero las calles vacías hasta llegar a su calle sudando. Bueno, sudaba Aziraphale. Gabriel simplemente se apoyaba en la verja de la entrada para esperarle, sonriendo de medio lado antes de llamar al timbre.


	2. No es oro todo lo que reluce

Su abuela abrió la puerta exasperada hasta que vio en la entrada a ambos; Gabriel con una mano en la cabeza, Aziraphale rezagado y todavía sudando bajo el sol del mediodía.

- Buenos días, Miss Uriel. -nadie llamaba a las damas de su familia abuela u otros títulos más familiares. Por alguna razón que no recordaba y nadie se tomaba a bien que preguntase (como muchas otras cosas) siempre había que referirse a ellas como Miss o Lady. Especialmente si era su abuela.

Aziraphale tenía el vago recuerdo de referirse a su madre como mamá, pero eso era antes, cuando él y su hermana eran pequeños y no vivían en aquella casa llena de secretos. Tampoco solía referirse a su tía Michael todo el tiempo como Miss, pero normalmente su tía se refería a él y no al revés. 

- Son tardes, Aziraphale. Sé correcto. -repuso su abuela, dejándoles pasar a ambos y cerrando la puerta, dejándoles en una agradable calidez. Aziraphale se apresuró a dejar la chaqueta en la entrada- Tienes una mancha en la corbata, muchacho. Lo primero es el aspecto y los modales.

Siempre era así con su abuela. Recta como un palo y más joven de lo que convenía esperar, Miss Uriel Dowling había vuelto a su nombre de soltera cuando al enviudar. Actualmente poseía dos importantes cualidades; la habilidad de clavar al espectador/lector/transeúnte ocasional con la mirada en el sitio y la asombrosa capacidad de caminar como si tuviera astillas en cada una de sus articulaciones. En conjunto, parecía una profesora de kárate entrada en años que vestía como si tuviera entrada a la ópera cada miércoles. Lo que podía llegar a ser una posibilidad en esta casa de pompa y circunstancia.

- Tengo que prepararme. -espetó Gabriel en un tono que Aziraphale nunca se hubiera atrevido a utilizar con nadie, quitándose los zapatos a toda prisa. Su abuela asintió.

- ¿Sigues mareado? -preguntó tímidamente Aziraphale, pero su pregunta fue olímpicamente ignorada cuando Gabriel hizo una carrera récord escaleras arriba. Su abuela le siguió, y se quedó solo en la enorme entrada.

Anathema decía a menudo que tener una casa como esa era una bendición. A menudo Aziraphale la había traído y habían explorado los terrenos y salas con varias varillas y amuletos a su insistencia. Y sí, era grande. Fastuosa, heredada y con dos pisos. Aziraphale y su hermana ocupaban la parte oeste de la casa, su primo y su tía la este y su abuela residía sola en la parte central. 

La sala de baile, a la que Gabriel probablemente se dirigiría después de sacarse el uniforme escolar de encima, estaba situada en la parte central del primer piso, y Aziraphale no estaba muy seguro de porqué se llamaba así. Los Dowling no eran la clase de personas que recibían invitados a menudo. Lo único que se celebraba en esa polvorienta sala eran reuniones de misterios a las que no tenía permitido el acceso y las clases de kárate de Gabriel a las que prefería no asomarse. Aquella casa tenía habitaciones polvorientas para todos los miembros de la familia, y sin embargo uno nunca parecía tener privacidad.

Terminó por bajar a la primera planta después de cambiarse de camisa y quitarse la corbata para que su abuela no soltara comentarios. 

Tardó un rato en decidirse. No estaba preparado para buscar todavía a su primo y su abuela, y probablemente le prohibieran entrar o hacer gran cosa. Su papel en aquel entuerto había terminado, y mientras que normalmente Aziraphale se sentiría feliz de esconderse en la biblioteca con un libro dos horas más, la importancia que se hubiese podido dar ayudando a su primo momentáneamente había terminado. Volvía a sentirse mareado e insignificante entre tantos cuadros y tapices antiguos que le hacían estornudar. 

Bajó a las cocinas tentativamente. Todavía tenían que pasar al menos dos clases más hasta que Anathema estuviera disponible, y se sentía demasiado mareado como para leer. Hambre. Probablemente era hambre. O psicosis. Ver cosas que no eran reales no era muy normal, ¿no? Temía tanto que se le fuera la cabeza de un momento a otro que se comió once pasteles y una manzana cuando no quedaron más. Total, iban a comer en algún momento cercano. Eran sólo las doce. 

Se planteó subir a su escondite favorito, una torreta mohosa en su ala a la que tenían estrictamente prohibido el acceso, pero que conservaba el calor perfectamente y tenía incluso un poco de alfombra sin corroer. Pero no le apetecía nada de eso. Las escaleras de la torre se le antojaban lejanas y tenía miedo de caerse por la barandilla por el camino. 

¿Habría vuelto Gabriel a tener dolor de cabeza en la sala de baile? ¿Qué pasaba, exactamente, que todos estaban pendientes de él? Para no tener que pensar en su malestar por más tiempo, decidió pasar las dos horas que quedaban de espera en la sala de baile, aunque corriese el riesgo de irrumpir en conversaciones secretas del Estado y que Gabriel le atizara un golpe de kárate. De cualquier manera, no se sentía con ganas de volver a subir escaleras de ningún tipo. 

La sala era tan grande, alta e iluminada por la luz del mediodía que no hacía falta encender nada, pero los candelabros eléctricos relumbraban, cegando a Aziraphale momentáneamente. Aparte de las decoraciones de la pared la sala estaba normalmente espantosamente vacía, y era fácil ver a las tres personas que la ocupaban en ese momento y que se aglomeraban en el único sitio aceptable para Aziraphale; un conjunto de sofás y mesitas que habían ido acumulando con el tiempo y que hacían las veces de lugar de reuniones. Al entrar vio a su abuela asomada a una ventana, mirando con expresión adusta hacia el jardín y a Gabriel sentado muy recto en uno de los sillones en una esquina. Él también se había quitado el uniforme y llevaba puesta una túnica blanca hasta los pies que resplandecía con la luz que llegaba de fuera. Aziraphale tuvo que contener un resoplido y una sonrisa que se hubieran apreciado perfectamente en la quietud de la sala de baile. 

Casi quietud.

- Terrible. ¡Inaceptable! No podemos seguir esperando eternamente, Miss Uriel. -se quejaba calladamente la tía de Aziraphale y madre de Gabriel. Ambos la ignoraron olímpicamente- Debería haber llegado un taxi aquí, una limusina. ¿Y si sucede en el viaje a Londres? ¿Y si sucede ahora?

Como Gabriel, la tía Michael era cuadrada e imponente, más ancha de espaldas que ninguno de los miembros de esa familia. A menudo hacía las veces de guardaespaldas de la familia, pero Aziraphale no la había visto meterse con nadie desde que era pequeño, a menos que fuera de forma verbal. Tanto su hermana como Gabriel y Miss Uriel poseían la misma estatura o similar a su tía y al resto de miembros de su familia. Tozudos, altos, fuertes… bien parecidos. Aziraphale era el único que no encajaba en ese esquema, en comparación bajito (aunque el doctor había dicho que estaba perfectamente igual a la media de su edad cuando había llegado a los dieciocho), regordete y más bien enclenque. 

Antes él también había querido ser alto y moreno como su primo, cuyos gestos naturales parecían agradar a todos allá donde fuera. Anathema le había convencido de que no era muy atractivo parecer un pilar de Stonehenge, y que a él le quedaban mejor las sonrisas y los mofletes rellenos. “Eres una verdadera monada” había dicho, cogiéndole uno, y Aziraphale se había reído. También había conseguido convencerle de que su pelo, electrizado y casi blanco, le hacía destacar entre el mar de estudiantes que era la Academia Harvest White. La tía Michael siempre decía que era una mopa parlante y que se quedaría calvo en la treintena por tenerlo tan fino. 

Actualmente Aziraphale se encontraba moderadamente adorable, muchas gracias. Pero toda autoestima decrecía al verse al lado de su primo, el “perfecto-guapísimo-e-insufrible-Gabriel-que-incluso-tenía-hoyuelos”. 

- ¿A qué está esperando todo el mundo? -preguntó Aziraphale, rompiendo el silencio. 

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él, como si sólo ahora se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Llevaba casi cinco minutos de pie al lado de un tapiz, pero probablemente así fuera. 

- Cosas que hacer. -replicó Miss Uriel, a la vez que la tía Michael se levantaba de un salto de otro sillón exclamando “¡Nada que te incumba!”. Aziraphale había crecido escuchando esa frase una y otra vez- Michael, querida, deberíamos dar un paseo por el jardín… veremos antes así el coche cuando se acerque. 

Sin otra palabra la abuela Uriel cerró la ventana firmemente, saliendo a paso rápido de la sala de baile. La tía Michael gruñó, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer la orden velada de Miss Uriel de acompañarla. Lanzó una mirada desagradable a Aziraphale, el cual sólo parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver su mirada a Gabriel, que seguía sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados. 

- Si me necesitas, Gabriel, ya sabes lo que hacer. Y supongo que Aziraphale está contigo si algo sucede. -éste se limitó a asentir levemente sin abrir los ojos, y una vez que la tía Michael salió de la estancia, todo se quedó en silencio. 

Cuando era más pequeño, Aziraphale se había escondido entre los sillones y jugado al escondite con su hermana, un bebé por aquel entonces. Por supuesto, estaba prohibido también, pero eso sólo aseguraba que no iba a encontrarles nadie. En aquella casa de locos a menudo era una bendición. Se sentó primorosamente en un sofá brocado, lo que provocó que Gabriel le lanzara una mirada de superioridad.

- ¿Aún te duele la cabeza, Gabriel? 

Su primo abrió los ojos del todo, haciendo una mueca irónica.

- Que si me duele, que si me duele… ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Te he dicho que me dejara de doler en ningún momento? -Aziraphale ya se arrepentía de haber interrumpido el trance meditativo en el que estuviera su primo- Obviamente, Aziraphale. Los dolores han empezado. -musitó Gabriel en tono solemne- Es un momento muy importante y te rogaría que no lo estropeases con tonterías.

Aziraphale fallaba en entender cómo un dolor de cabeza podría ser el momento favorito de nadie, pero su primo rara vez se dignaba a responder cualquier pregunta. 

- ¿Quieres que te traiga jarabe o algo? -preguntó Aziraphale finalmente, dudoso. 

Gabriel soltó un suspiro exagerado.

- ¡No! -exclamó, dándose una palmada en las piernas que provocó un respingo en Aziraphale- Necesito estar concentrado. Saber cuándo va a pasar… todo.

- ¿Saber cuándo va a pasar el qué? 

- Ah, no lo entenderías, Aziraphale. Es un asunto importante.

- Yo también he tenido dolor de cabeza hoy. -asintió Aziraphale, comprensivo- Terrible.

- No es ni remotamente parecido a lo que yo siento. -espetó Gabriel con aspereza, y se tumbó en los cojines brocados, lo que también estaba prohibidísimo, echándose un brazo por encima de la cabeza. 

Aziraphale se levantó de los cojines, dispuesto a ir a buscar un poco de su propio consejo y autoadministrarse algún jarabe para la terrible sensación que comenzaba a volver a notar en el estómago. Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta Gabriel abrió sus ojos de halcón.

- No puedes irte aún. -espetó, irritado- Mi madre ha dicho que te quedases. 

Aziraphale se dio la vuelta, confuso.

- ¿Por qué? -su primo se limitó a mirarle sin expresión. 

Eso ya de por sí era extraño. Gabriel había aprendido desde pequeño que podía responder a cualquier pregunta con una sonrisa inescrutable y un “No es de tu incumbencia”. De hecho, había aprendido a deletrear esa palabra muy pronto, aunque tía Michael siempre aseguraba que su primo tenía un nivel más avanzado que el resto de los compañeros de su edad en todas las materias. 

Así que Aziraphale decidió seguir retrocediendo hacia la puerta, arriesgando quedarse sin postre en la cena cuando Gabriel se chivase. Sólo entonces y con un suspiro, su primo se dignó a contestarle.

- Si desaparezco y no estás aquí cuando llegue, vas a tener problemas…

Aziraphale se detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Qué, vas a salir por la ventana? Tendríamos problemas los dos. Además, uhh… tengo que prepararme para cuando llegue Anathema. 

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. Las venas del cuello se le habían hinchado un poco, y era obvio que se estaba esforzando en revelarle lo mínimo posible. Eso, o le dolía la cabeza tanto que se le había hinchado un poco. 

- Seguro que sólo quieres ir al quiosco a comprarte caramelos. 

Aziraphale dio un paso tentativo hacia atrás.

- ¡Ah, vale! ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! -finalmente Gabriel desenterró la cara de los cojines, y Aziraphale intentó no poner cara de horror al ver cómo estaba de arrugada la túnica en la que le habían enfundado- No puedes irte porque podría… ahm… dar un salto en…¡Y si nadie mira es inútil! 

Aziraphale había desandado todo el camino hasta los sofás de nuevo, pero se detuvo con una expresión de sorpresa, levantando la mirada hacia su primo.

- ¿Un qué? -la expresión hosca de Gabriel no cambió, así que inmediatamente se sentó cuidadosamente, borrando la sonrisa educada que tenía preparada. Debía haberlo oído mal- ¿No decías que no ibas a saltar por la ventana? 

- ¡Un salto! -Gabriel se atusó la túnica vigorosamente, poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar con una energía impresionante para alguien que había experimentado dolores de cabeza dos minutos antes- Como si tú fueras a conocer la diferencia… llevas escuchando detrás de las puertas toda tu vida y sin enterarte de nada, ¿va en serio? -masculló por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta. Aziraphale pretendió no oírlo- Imagínate que desaparezco de aquí. Desvanecido. Delante de tus narices. -concluyó, parándose cerca de la chimenea decorativa que no se había usado en más de veinte navidades. 

- Ah. ¿Un truco de magia? -su primo retorció la nariz ante el aplomo de Aziraphale, que se estaba dedicando a rascar un cojín con la uña.

- No, no es como tu estúpido truco con la moneda o la baraja de cartas. -el comentario estaba destinado a herirle ante su falta de fascinación hacia los “grandes secretos y propósitos” de los que Gabriel solía presumir constantemente.

- ¡No es estúpido! 

- Concéntrate, Aziraphale. -espetó su primo cuando levantó la mirada. 

Normalmente Aziraphale no podía salvo admirar a su primo. Sabía que fuera a lo que se dedicasen cuando salían por las noches en taxis negros y sospechosamente silenciosos era peligroso y terriblemente interesante para que cualquiera que no fuera él mismo. 

Anathema solía quedarse a dormir cuando eso pasaba, y a ella le encantaban los misterios. Pepper y ella solían conspirar acerca de todos aquellos secretos en la casa a la hora de la cena, que era un acontecimiento mucho menos estresante cuando no estaba la mitad de su familia presente. 

Lo que, por lo visto, también iba a pasar hoy. La puerta de la entrada se abrió con un golpe que reverberó en toda la casa y a los pocos segundos entró dando pisotones la tía Michael, seguida de la abuela Uriel, con la misma expresión serena y pose de palo firme que la tía Michael no lograba mantener. Para la consternación de Aziraphale, que habría dado incluso un libro por ver aparecer a Anathema. Incluso Gabriel tenía los ojos muy abiertos frente a toda aquella fanfarria. 

- Ya está aquí el coche designado. -canturreó la tía Michael, temblando como una hoja a la vez que estaba entusiasmada. Levantó a un petrificado Gabriel de la silla agarrándole del codo- ¡Nos esperan todos!

- ¿Y si todavía no es la hora? -preguntó Gabriel.

- Los mareos ya han empezado y no podemos predecir nada de esto. -señaló la tía Michael.

- Todo indica que será pronto. Agnes Nutter predijo este año y este tipo de clima para el primer salto. -la abuela Uriel pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Aziraphale en el sofá entonces- Vámonos. Hablaremos en el coche. Si esperamos mucho tiempo la gente empezará a mirar. 

Del brazo de la tía Michael, Gabriel abandonó la habitación con expresión perdida, seguidos por la abuela Uriel. Cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró con otro golpe decisivo, Aziraphale pudo respirar tranquilo y sacar su teléfono para llenar a gusto el contestador de Anathema hasta que volviera de la escuela. 

Sin embargo, la primera persona que volvió a casa no fue sino su hermana. Aziraphale pudo adivinarlo porque era la única de la casa que tenía llaves para entrar y salir cuando quisiese aparte de los adultos (no por decisión propia, y nadie sabía cómo, pero siempre tenía llaves sobrantes de todo). Anathema hubiera llamado al timbre y sin embargo la puerta se abrió con otro golpe. Por pura costumbre, Aziraphale se levantó de golpe de los cojines entre los que llevaba un rato dormitando y salió de la habitación para ir a recibirla. Pepper ya se estaba quitando las botas de agua a patadas en el recibidor. 

-Hey. -recibió lacónicamente a Aziraphale a pesar de su obvia sorpresa al verle allí tan pronto. Era casi la hora de comer, pero aún pronto para que la comida estuviera lista, para desánimo de Aziraphale, que se había terminado el bollo demasiado pronto en la mañana y ahora lamentaba no tener para un segundo desayuno- ¿Tan pronto aquí? ¿Alguien ha decidido hacer novillos? -Pepper sonrió y estrujó a su hermano en un abrazo.

\- Eres tú la que está saltándose clase. Terminas a las tres. -jadeó Aziraphale. Siguió a Pepper por el pasillo directamente hacia la cocina sin lavarse las manos, lo cual estaba prohibidísimo.

\- Era religión, daba un poco igual. -contestó Pepper, y entre los dos procedieron a atiborrarse de panecillos, algo que Aziraphale no se hubiera atrevido a hacer solo. 

Tan alta como su hermano mayor y más ancha de espaldas, Pepper era la antítesis de Aziraphale. Su madre les había dejado a ambos solos en aquella casa enorme y desconocida; y ya por aquel entonces una Pepper de dos años había consolado a un aterrorizado Aziraphale de seis cuando tenía pesadillas o se asustaba de las sombras de la casa. Ni de hablar de la vez que empujó a Gabriel al río cuando éste gastó sus acuarelas favoritas tres años más tarde. Ella era la espabilada, la que rompía normas, la que exploraba los pasillos secretos y la única de la casa que tenía un sentido de la moda decente (según ella misma). Todo esto no había cambiado con los años. Ahora era simplemente más alta y se peleaba más a menudo con el resto de los adolescentes del instituto. 

Al menos ella no tenía que llevar un ridículo uniforme o ir a un ridículo internado para niños ricos todavía, pensó Aziraphale. Terminar los estudios en la Academia era una tradición familiar a la que Pepper todavía no estaba sometida por edad, y todavía podía ir al instituto local a dos pueblos de distancia. Y probablemente nunca se vería sujeta a esas normas, porque en varias cenas familiares había declarado que si ese era el caso se escaparía de casa y se iría a hacer coach-surfing a Alemania, para el horror de tía Michael y la abuela Uriel. 

- ¿Se han ido ya a su clase de misterios? -preguntó Pepper media hora más tarde cuando estaban los dos repantigados en el salón comiendo galletas y pan y viendo la televisión. Aziraphale casi se atragantó con su quinta galleta. 

- ¡Se me había olvidado! Gabriel se ha mareado esta mañana. Hemos vuelto a casa corriendo como dijo la tía Michael. Se han ido a sus reuniones misteriosas en Londres. 

- Ah, eso explica que todavía no haya venido nadie a gritarme por poner los pies en la mesa de anticuario. -contestó Pepper tranquilamente, regando migas en la tapicería- A veces uno tiene la sensación de que a nadie le importa lo que hagas en esta casa a menos que seas un inconveniente. -levantó su vaso de zumo de naranja y Aziraphale chocó levemente con el suyo educadamente- ¿A visitar a los Lejeune?

Aziraphale parpadeó, confuso. 

- ¿Has estado…?

- ¿Escuchando detrás de las puertas? Sí. Y mi habitación está encima del salón de baile, no es muy difícil. -Pepper levantó las cejas y se metió otra galleta en la boca- ¿Tú no? Oh, oh, no me digas que Gabriel desapareció delante de toda la clase. ¿Ha vomitado? -preguntó. Parecía bastante contenta con esa imagen mental- ¿Se ha puesto a sangrar o algo? 

- No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. -respondió Aziraphale sinceramente. 

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. Aziraphale llevaba ya un rato intentando componer toda la información que tenía y que su tía y su abuela se habían esforzado tanto en ocultar, pero lo único que se le ocurría era que quizá Gabriel se había puesto enfermo de tanto saltar… a la comba. Se lo calló, sabiamente adivinando que Pepper no dudaría en repartir collejas por teorías tan estúpidas. 

- Y, ¿qué es lo que sabes tú? -preguntó Aziraphale al cabo de unos minutos, ignorando el episodio de Bob Esponja para consternación de Pepper- ¿Dónde se han ido? 

- No sé dónde se han ido. -repuso Pepper, silenciando el televisor y girándose hacia él- Pero sé porqué. Se van con los “Lejeune”. -hizo las comillas físicamente- Son una banda de engreídos insoportables. Abogados, músicos, médicos. Políticos. Lo busqué en Wikipedia. 

La verdad es que nada de eso tenía que ver con saltos o los dolores de cabeza de su primo. Ni sonaba muy interesante.

- ¿Y Gabriel tiene un tumor cerebral? 

- Ojalá. No. Cállate. 

- ¿Qué van a hacer a Londres? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros esa familia?

Quizá ellos también vivían en una casa antigua con retratos de antepasados y esquinas oscuras que daban miedo de noche. Lo mismo tenían un club de lectura sobre cómo ser inaguantables, perfectos y asistir a clases en un internado.

- Algunas veces vienen aquí, ya sabes. -Pepper le echó una mirada que se parecía sospechosamente a la que les lanzaba su abuela cuando desaprobaba de su apariencia- No sé cómo no te enteras de estas cosas. 

Aziraphale se encogió de hombros. 

- Seguro que estabas ocupado leyendo un manuscrito inacabable o buscando pozos sagrados en el jardín con Anathema. -su hermana puso los ojos en blanco- Por cierto, ¿van a venir a cenar después de que sacrifiquen a Gabriel a los espíritus del London Eye?

- ¡¿Le van a sacrificar?! -a Aziraphale se la pusieron los ojos como platos hasta que Pepper soltó una carcajada. Su mirada pasó de asustada a incendiaria.

- No. -respondió Pepper sonriendo- Ojalá. Lo que encontré en Wikipedia era escaso, pero no parecía tan horrible. Sí que parecen raros. Franchutes de origen, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué se ha mareado Gabriel? 

- Les oí decir que iban a sacarle sangre a nuestro adorado primo. ¿Crees que será toda? -conjeturó Pepper, emocionada.

- Probablemente le van a hacer un análisis de sangre para su tumor cerebral. -puntualizó Aziraphale, limpiándose cuidadosamente la boca con el tapete del sofá- ¿Qué más has escuchado ilícitamente?

- Creo que están calculando algo relacionado con Gabriel. Su fecha de nacimiento, o algo. Si alguien sabe de cálculos son esos banqueros. 

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que su primo no conocía su propio cumpleaños. 

- Creo que va a viajar a algún sitio. -concluyó Pepper, satisfecha- Y para eso es muy importante que esté mareado. 

Probablemente iban al London Eye en secreto, concluyó Aziraphale también en silencio. La única vez que habían ido, él tenía seis años y había vomitado antes de subir. Su abuela había prometido no llevarle nunca más a sitios, así que tenía sentido. ¿Iba a saltar Gabriel desde el London Eye? 

Llamaron a la puerta y se oyeron pasos hacia la entrada. Pepper se levantó, animada. Anathema entró a los pocos minutos. Llevaba el mismo vestido anticuado con el que había entrado al internado esa mañana, pero era claro que también había vuelto a casa por el mismo camino que Gabriel y él, porque el bajo estaba cubierto de hojas y barro.

Levantó las cejas al verlos a los dos en el sofá. 

- Nunca adivinaréis lo que ha pasado. 

Anathema llevaba tiempo teorizando con ellos, y era de lejos la más interesada en lo que podía pasar, pero Aziraphale decidió compartir sus noticias después de la comida. 

Cuando estaban la tía Michael , Gabriel y la abuela Uriel, las cenas diarias y las comidas de los fines de semana se convertían en un acontecimiento impersonal y obligatorio para toda la familia. La abuela se dedicaba a criticar los modales o aspecto desarreglado de cualquiera (aunque fuera sólo una mancha en el jersey, y Aziraphale solía ser el blanco de estas últimas), Pepper era interrogada sobre las notas en su escuela para poder comprobar sus resultados con medio instituto y las previas notas de Gabriel cuando era más joven, y su primo sonreía constantemente y hacía comentarios insidiosos. 

Aziraphale hubiera dado muchas de sus posesiones a condición de no tener que asistir a esas reuniones nocturnas de recuento de errores diarios de los Dowling, pero su abuela insistía que era tradición y la alternativa era quedarse sin cena. Aziraphale no iba a tolerar tal sufrimiento autoinfligido, al contrario que Pepper, que a menudo prefería bajar a picar cuatro cosas más tarde. 

Los fines de semana cocinaba alguno de los adultos, pero jamás se pedía comida para llevar. Al contrario que Anathema, que vivía prácticamente de eso en su casita alquilada en el pueblo. Para desgracia del paladar de Pepper, los días laborables la abuela Uriel tenía contratado un servicio de limpieza y cocina que les preparaba todo lo que necesitasen y se encargaba de limpiar los platos. La primera vez que Anathema escuchó eso casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas. Ahora, cenaban a menudo en la casa de Anathema y viceversa, con lo cual Pepper satisfacía su hambre de pizza y Anathema comía algo más que espaguetis precocinados y MSG. 

Ahora que estaban los tres solos, la comida sería mucho más relajada, y probablemente Anathema se quedaría a cenar. No era como si fueran a aprovechar la ocasión para tirarse pedos u organizar guerras de comida (por mucho que Pepper insistiese en esa última). Pero podían evitar críticas dolorosas y discutir temas inapropiados para el mantel. 

Las cartas del tarot, por ejemplo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin la segunda parte! Dejadme oír lo que pensáis. Enseñadme vuestros OCs de Good Omens.   
> ¿Tenéis una época favorita para viajar en el tiempo? Aún estoy aceptando sugerencias :D


	3. Alérgico a las frutas rosáceas

- Creo que se me ha roto la baraja. -rumió Anathema mientras Aziraphale aprovechaba para servirse más patatas cocidas con salsa.

Se hallaban en el comedor, aprovechando el único momento en el que entraba luz natural suficiente por las estrechas ventanas con vidrieras de colores en diferentes escenas. El efecto era cálido y encantador, pero el sol apenas alcanzaba ese ángulo de la casa y excepto por esas dos o tres horas el comedor era una habitación oscura y llena de tapices inapreciables. Durante la cena las únicas opciones eran las antiguas lamparillas de gas que Miss Uriel se empeñaba en mantener, o los incluso más peligrosos candelabros que tenían almacenados en el sótano y que sólo se limpiaban y encendían en ocasiones especiales. 

Aziraphale solía apreciar los trucos de luz y color que obviamente se habían puesto en juego al crear la estructura de la casa; la excepción solía implicar varias fuentes recién preparadas por Miss Romano, la cocinera de la casa.

- He mirado varias veces esta mañana, quería saber cómo reclamar el último resultado de griego. He preguntado cinco veces, y no tiene mucho sentido la respuesta. 

- ¿Qué le has preguntado a tu baraja mágica? -preguntó Pepper educadamente.

Como siempre, Pepper se reservaba su entusiasmo para chapotear por el río y tumbarse al sol, pero Anathema siempre había sido mayor que ella, y por tanto un objeto de interés. Aziraphale hacía muchos años que había dejado de despertar siquiera una ligera impresión.

- Mis resultados en el examen… el tiempo de mañana… ¡ah! El futuro general, es verdad, eso también… -musitó Anathema- Aziraphale, ¿podrías pasarme la fuente de pescado? El futuro lo he preguntado dos veces. Y, aunque sé que no debe hacerse, el tiempo atmosférico presente. -sacudió la cabeza, desalentada, y sus elaborados rizos oscuros amenazaron con meterse en la salsa de ciruelas. 

- ¿Por qué no? 

Pepper procedió a destrozar sistemáticamente una patata mientras Anathema se servía más pescado asado. 

- Supuestamente no debemos preguntar las respuestas que ya conocemos. Podrían confundirnos y guiarnos por caminos equivocados. -respondió Anathema solemnemente- Me gustaría echarlas ahora. 

- No mientras estéis en la mesa. -les recordó miss Romano, que en ese momento asomaba por entre las pesadas puertas ornamentadas del comedor con una fuente llena de fruta- Es de mala educación. 

- Y podrían mancharse. -convino Anathema, asintiendo gravemente.

Pepper se apresuró a colocar la fruta en la mesa, aprovechando para meterse varias naranjas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Miss Romano miró con reprobación, pero no dijo nada. 

- Y podríamos hacerlo al lado del río, cuando nos vayamos a bañar. Por cierto, Anathema, no vas a adivinar lo que ha pasado hoy. 

Aziraphale apartó las patatas del centro de su plato, aplastándolas con el tenedor con el ceño fruncido. Cualquier otro día habría aprovechado la ausencia del resto de su familia para hartarse de uno de sus platos favoritos, pero hoy el pescado con patatas le estaba dejando un regusto extraño en la boca y tenía la sensación de que si se llenaba mucho la habitación volvería a darle vueltas. 

- Por cierto, Aziraphale, vuestra abuela ha dejado un mensaje. Puede que vuelvan más tarde o que no aparezcan en absoluto para la cena, pero la hora sigue siendo las nueve estrictas. -anunció miss Romano con gravedad, y Anathema se volvió para mirarlos. 

Aziraphale asintió, serio. Miss Romano abandonó el comedor rápidamente, probablemente para poder dejar la cena terminada a una hora decente y poder irse a su casa pronto. La primera vez que Anathema había visto al servicio de limpieza y cocina que su abuela empleaba durante la semana casi le había dado algo. Pepper le había asegurado que era parte de la experiencia británica pija. 

- Las únicas cartas que consigo que salgan son la Torre, el Diablo y la Estrella. De vez en cuando se invierten. -añadió Anathema en voz baja, asumiendo que Pepper y Aziraphale estaban demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos para prestarle verdadera atención. Pepper tenía una sonrisa radiante plasmada en la cara y se había quedado embobada mirando los artesonados de la pared, probablemente pensando en la deliciosa tarde de recreo en la que podría deleitarse en el río cazando ranas sin que nadie les molestase. 

Aziraphale tenía otros pensamientos más sombríos, pero igualmente se giró hacia Anathema con una sonrisa educada. 

- Luego te dejaré que experimentes conmigo todo lo que quieras. -prometió.

- Funciona siempre mejor al lado del pozo. -Anathema simplemente se subió las gafas cuando Pepper levantó la cabeza con expresión alarmada, su tarde en peligro- …aunque si alguien se empeña, el río valdrá. Podemos tomar el sol. -suspiró. 

El tema de su primo no volvió a surgir hasta que se hallaron en el exterior de la casa, donde por fortuna ahora hacía más calor que por la mañana. Como casi siempre, Pepper les había empujado hasta que se situaron en la parte más alejada de los jardines de la casa, detrás de un montón de chopos que crecían al lado del río que separaba los terrenos de su casa del resto del pueblo. 

Llamar jardín a una extensión de terreno tan grande era una cobardía, en realidad. La mayor parte de terreno estaba ocupada por hierba y maleza que crecían sin más oposición que algún jardinero esporádico en primavera. La única organización era el invernadero de Miss Uriel, al que Pepper y Aziraphale habían tenido prohibida la entrada cuando eran pequeños, y los pequeños parterres exteriores derivados de éste y circunvalados por piedras. Tan solo había un par de senderos de adoquines por los que pasear que cuando llovían se tornaban resbaladizos y traicioneros. El resto del jardín consistía en moras salvajes, arcilla y montones de bichos que correteaban entre la hierba alta. Anathema estaba particularmente enamorada de las enormes arañas que solían descolgarse de los árboles. 

En ese momento, habían extendido un par de manteles de una colección que tía Michael no echaría en falta inmediatamente y se habían tumbado a mirar las copas de los árboles mientras que Pepper revolvía agua y piedras unos metros más allá. 

Esta vez fue Anathema la que sacó el tema. 

- Ah, hummm… ha sucedido algo extraño en la escuela, ¿verdad? 

- Se han llevado a Gabriel. -contestó Aziraphale sin moverse de su lado de la toalla. Ambos continuaron mirando el cielo cubierto de hojas, el silencio sólo roto por Aziraphale masticando hojas de menta. 

- Ahm… y tu familia… ¿no está muy preocupada por el secuestro? 

- Cielos, ¡¿qué?! -esta vez Aziraphale se giró para mirar a una confusa Anathema- ¡No está secuestrado, Anathema! Sólo se lo han llevado a Londres para… ya sabes. -concluyó, arrancando otra hoja de menta del arbusto. 

Anathema se incorporó de golpe. 

- ¿En serio? 

- Se ha mareado y se lo han llevado a Londres. 

- No esperaba que fuera a suceder de verdad. -Anathema rió entre dientes- Pensaba que tu primo se lo había inventado todo para sentirse especial. 

- Es importante. -aseguró Aziraphale- Es el legado familiar. 

- ¡Es una tontería! -exclamó Pepper desde abajo, y ambos se incorporaron del todo para asomarse a la orilla. Aziraphale se estremeció al ver una rana en la mano de su hermana- Sabemos que va a hacer algo mágico y sorprendente para lo que necesita saber esgrima, conducir carruajes y cantar falsete…

- Pepper, suelta eso.

- ¡Pero nadie nos cuenta nada a nosotros! Sólo a Gabriel, porque, él ya estaba predestinado a grandes hazañas desde que nació. -imitó su hermana con voz nasal.

Anathema se sentó en la hierba, reposicionando las piernas de Aziraphale y sacando de su bolsa su baraja de cartas. Pepper se acercó enseguida, dejando la rana a un lado antes de sentarse en el hueco de la toalla. 

- Quizá podamos preguntar algo ahora que lo más extraño ya no nos concierne. -musitó Anathema, recolocándose las gafas y el peinado. Esparció las cartas en un semicírculo estrecho en la toalla, teniendo cuidado de espantar primero a una araña solitaria que se había subido a su abrigo– Probaremos primero con las mayoritarias. Pepper, tú primero. 

- Oh, no sé qué preguntar. Ah, ya. Cartas, ¿alguien va a torturar a Gabriel en un sótano oscuro? -Anathema se llevó las manos a la nariz, respirando profundamente- ¿Qué le va a suceder?

- ¡Pepper, esto no es la ouija! 

Sin hacer ningún caso a su amiga, Pepper escogió una carta. Anathema se la quitó de las manos en un parpadeo. 

- ¡Yo selecciono las cartas! No las toquetees, ¡eran de mi abuela!

- ¿Pero no tenemos que comunicarnos con la energía de no sé qué? La última vez me hiciste seleccionar las cartas a mí. 

- ¡Eso es otra cosa…! Oh. Mira. -su expresión cambió de fastidio a sorpresa, y volvió de nuevo al fastidio en apenas unos instantes- Por supuesto. 

Anathema sostuvo una carta en alto para que ambos pudieran verla. Una torre color violeta se alzaba sobre un fondo dorado y representado con nubes y truenos. A un lado, una figura semejante a un ángel o a un santo flotaba en una eterna caída hacia el mar embravecido pintado debajo. La carta número dieciséis. El aire entre los árboles pareció soplar con más fuerza durante un momento. Aziraphale se estremeció.

- La Torre. -Anathema esbozó una mueca de desagrado, guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su vestido, cosa perfectamente inusual. Según Anathema, las barajas no se separaban ni se podía retirar cartas del mazo por miedo a algún resultado. Las posibilidades no podían ser ignoradas. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Aziraphale, su amiga se encogió de hombros- Las cosas siguen igual. Y para serte sincera, ya ha salido diez veces esta mañana. A menos que la retire, y entonces…

- ¿Van a meter a Gabriel en una torre? -interrumpió Pepper.

- ¡No! -exclamó Anathema, obviamente molesta. Aziraphale repartió hojas de menta entre los tres con una sonrisa conciliadora- Escoge de nuevo, ¿quieres? Ya que empezamos así… quiero que veáis esto. 

Pepper sacó dos cartas más de entre la fila dispuesta boca abajo en la toalla. Anathema se las retiró de la mano sin dejar que las viese, y apenas las dejó frente a Pepper dejó escapar un suspiro. 

- El Diablo. -anunció Anathema, dándole la vuelta a la primera. La carta número quince, efectivamente representaba a dos demonios y una cabeza de cordero con dientes que no parecía augurar nada agradable. Pepper puso los ojos en blanco- Y la Estrella. 

Cuando Anathema destapó la otra carta Aziraphale empezó a encontrarse verdaderamente mal. El consecutivo diecisiete acechaba a Aziraphale al revés desde el otro lado de la toalla. La carta era sencilla. Una mujer que recogía agua frente a una estrella. Estrellas en el cielo. Estrellas en su pelo. Aziraphale se sacó la hoja de menta de la boca y apartó la mirada de la carta cuando Anathema las recogió para meterlas de nuevo en el mazo, con expresión sombría y concentrada. 

- Hay algo que no estoy teniendo en cuenta. -con el ceño fruncido, le tendió las cartas a Aziraphale- Baraja de manera que yo no las vea. 

La idea de Aziraphale de barajar era separar todas las cartas individualmente en el suelo y recogerlas aleatoriamente una a una, así que Pepper tomó las riendas inmediatamente; esparciendo las cartas otra vez en el mismo semicírculo estrecho, esta vez mirando hacia Anathema. 

- ¿Qué se supone que representaban? -preguntó Aziraphale, abanicándose con uno de los libros de su amiga en un esfuerzo por librarse de las náuseas.

Anathema paseó los dedos por las cartas, indecisa, antes de elegir cinco cartas y ponerlas boca abajo en la toalla. Dudó un poco antes de destaparlas de una en una.

- Cambio, peligro, caos y aparición repentina. -anunció a la vez que destapaba la Torre de nuevo. Pepper frunció el ceño- Restricción, sexualidad y privaciones. -el Demonio- Elección, esperanza, espiritualidad y fe. Un dios, según las interpretaciones. -destapó la tercera carta, que volvía a ser la mujer de la estrella. Aziraphale volvió a notar las náuseas en el estómago y se despojó de su chaqueta, abanicándose profusamente.

Las dos últimas cartas resultaron ser la Justicia (según lo indicó Anathema, porque a Pepper le pareció sólo una mujer ciega con corona y espada) y la muerte. Pepper dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y declaró en tono poco convincente que sería una pena si su primo fuera a morir de un tumor cerebral, al fin y al cabo. 

Anathema no parecía tan preocupada como Aziraphale al ver esa carta, ni tan entusiasmada como Pepper.

- Sólo significa transiciones y cambios. -aclaró enérgicamente, recogiendo las cartas por tercera vez- No me puedo creer que tenga que explicaros esto cada diez minutos. -se recogió el pelo en un moño rápidamente y miró a un acalorado Aziraphale con expresión calculadora- Otra vez. 

Esta vez dispuso las cartas frente a él en semicírculo. Aziraphale se abanicó con más fuerza antes de escoger tres cartas por indicación de su amiga. Cuando salieron las tres mismas anteriores Anathema las volvió a meter en la baraja rápidamente, y las revolvió de nuevo, exasperada. 

- ¡Escoge sólo una! -demandó mientras Pepper se tumbaba en la toalla, aburrida- ¡Cierra los ojos primero! 

Aziraphale hizo lo que le ordenaban, aunque cerrar los ojos sólo le provocó otra ola de náusea. Toqueteó la hierba hasta dar con una carta y la levantó. Anathema inmediatamente se la arrebató con un exabrupto y para cuando Aziraphale abrió los ojos de nuevo su amiga ya estaba preparando la baraja delante de él otra vez. 

- ¡Escoge otra! -Anathema se volvió hacia Pepper, incrédula- ¡Esto no es posible, Pepper! 

- Lo siento, he perdido el interés cuando me has dicho que Gabriel no iba a estirar la pata en Londres. 

- ¿Cómo no puedes pensar que esto es lo más impresionante que has visto en tu vida? -exclamó Anathema. 

- ¿Cuál ha sido? -preguntó tímidamente Aziraphale.

- La Torre. -Anathema frunció el ceño y Aziraphale tragó saliva, escogiendo otra carta al azar. Tampoco esta vez le permitió mirarla, quitándosela de entre las manos antes de aplastarse las gafas en la cara una vez que la vio- Increíble. Otra vez. 

El ángel que caía desde la torre al mar miraba a Aziraphale desde la falda de su amiga. Anathema se levantó, cada vez más nerviosa, aplastando las arrugas de la falda mientras caminaba de un lado a otro evitando las toallas. Pepper reunió las cartas que se habían caído de la toalla, espantando algunas hormigas en el proceso mientras Aziraphale se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano. Cada vez estaba más mareado. Quizá debería volver a su cuarto antes de vomitar en las botas de agua de su hermana. 

- Hay que hacer más comprobaciones. -concluyó Anathema después de sentarse de nuevo, pensativa. Ni Aziraphale ni Pepper parecían tener ganas de moverse en ningún futuro cercano. 

- Podemos hacer comprobaciones después de merendar. -comentó Pepper, que había sacado una de las naranjas que tenía en el bolsillo del abrigo y la estaba examinando con más interés que a Anathema- ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprobar?

- La Torre no es un presagio bueno, Pepper. -espetó Anathema, sobresaltando a ambos. Pepper entornó los ojos ligeramente, pero Anathema la ignoró- Si hay un presagio de muerte o peligro, ¡es ese! ¡Y continuamos escogiendo esa carta!

Al oír eso Pepper se animó inmediatamente. Aziraphale se tumbó en la toalla, aplastando la mejilla contra ella, tragando saliva varias veces. Cerró los ojos, e inmediatamente los sonidos del campo se atenuaron ligeramente. Los pájaros y los grillos no sonaban tan altos como cuando antes había estado contemplando el cielo, y la voz de Pepper se le antojó lejana cuando quiso concentrarse. El único sonido que pareció aumentar fue el chapoteo del río.

- Aziraphale, ¿estás bien? -sonaba preocupada. Algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y lo espantó con la mano, deseando que no fuese una tarántula, pero resultó ser una espiga de… ¿trigo? La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, y aplastó la frente contra la hierba, ignorando a su hermana- ¿Aziraphale…? ¡A-anathema! ¡Anathema!

La quietud, sin embargo, fue lo que sucedió a las exclamaciones de Pepper, y Aziraphale dejó de fruncir el ceño, aliviado. El dolor de cabeza y el mareo parecían estar remitiendo en unos instantes, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos y a girarse hacia el sol, que ahora le molestaba a través de los párpados. Realmente había empezado a hacer calor a pesar de no ser la época. 

Aunque recordaba haberse tumbado a la sombra con su hermana y su amiga cuando habían llegado. Por encima de él se levantaban cientos de espigas de trigo, verdes y amarillas frente a un sol de justicia que ahora caía sobre él de frente. Se levantó despacio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con cuidado, y sin embargo el mareo no parecía acechar. 

- ¿Pepper? 

Las espigas le llegaban casi a la altura de los ojos, pero no podía ver a ninguna de sus acompañantes cerca. Se volvió a todos lados, parpadeando sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de árboles que tenía el río. Era reacio a ponerse de pie, pero la nuca empezaba a sudarle. Caminó hacia el sonido del río, avistando a pocos pasos el agua y el barro. Había algunos patos dentro, chapoteando entre los arbustos y la sombra que estos daban, pero ahí se acababa el parecido. Aziraphale frunció el ceño, protegiéndose del sol con la mano. 

La casa se erguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, y sin embargo no le resultaba una imagen familiar o en absoluto tranquilizadora cuando corrió a refugiarse del sol detrás de ella, buscando el camino de piedras habitual que no consiguió encontrar. Todo eran espigas que se alzaban silenciosas al ritmo del viento. Aziraphale se sentó en un banco a la sombra al lado de un pato, que gruñó cuando se acercó. 

Con el alivio del fresco volvió también la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, y después de secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga Aziraphale levantó la vista. Había bastantes cosas que no encajaban en la imagen, su casa no tenía el aspecto habitual. 

Para empezar, era pleno verano. La última vez que Aziraphale había mirado un calendario habría podido jurar que era marzo, y que no eran las doce del mediodía cuando se había tumbado en la toalla. Por segunda vez hoy, todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. 

- ¿Anathema? -inquirió al patio vacío, y sólo le respondió otro gruñido del pato desde debajo del banco. 

La casa estaba intacta, de piedra antigua que resaltaba entre las espigas de lo que parecía un campo de siega. Ni árboles, ni hierba, ni… ¿casas? Lo único que alcanzaba la vista era el campo. La casa ni siquiera tenía la verja de entrada por la que había pasado esta mañana con su primo. Lo que antes había sido un pueblo alegre ahora era una explanada. Ni siquiera había calle o farolas. Sólo campo. Escudriñando, en la lejanía, Aziraphale pudo entrever unos árboles al pie de unas colinas, pero no tenía el más mínimo sentido salir de la sombra que proyectaba la casa. 

- ¡Anathema! -exclamó, poniéndose en pie. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta cuando se escuchó una puerta cerrarse dentro de la casa, pero cuando fue a probar el pomo la encontró cerrada- ¡Anathema, ábreme! ¡Pepper! 

El pato seguía mirándole de forma hosca y aprovechó para subirse al banco y quedarse mirando desde allí. Era ciertamente grande. Aziraphale no volvió a sentarse. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, porque el timbre que había estado allí por la mañana ahora era sólo otra piedra más en la pared. 

En realidad, no habían cambiado tanto las cosas. ¿Era esto a lo que Anathema se refería con malos presagios? No veía ninguna torre por ningún lado, aunque el pato sí que tenía la mirada de un demonio, fija en él y sin parpadear. ¿Podían parpadear los patos? Probablemente no, decidió. 

La puerta se abrió con un golpe contundente, y en vez de Anathema o Pepper, una señora de mediana edad y gesto serio se alzaba en la entrada con un vestido negro y largo totalmente inapropiado para la estación. La mujer sólo exageró su gesto de contrariedad cuando clavó la vista en él. Aziraphale se llevó una mano a la nuca, intentando contener el sudor que le corría espalda abajo.

- ¿Qué quiere, joven? -inquirió la mujer con tono estricto, y Aziraphale se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo.

- Ah… ¿entrar? -la mujer levantó las cejas hasta que casi se le salieron de la frente, incrédula- ¿Quién es usted? 

- Yo soy el ama de llaves Johnson. ¿Está buscando algo en esta casa? -la mujer continuaba mirándole con recelo, y Aziraphale intentó atisbar dentro de la casa, pero el anchísimo vestido se lo impidió. 

- A mi amiga. 

Esto pareció enervar muchísimo a la mujer, que resopló audiblemente y le miró con más desdén todavía. 

- No sé quién se ha creído que es, ni cómo conoce de la existencia de Miss Tracy. Pero más vale que se vaya si sabe lo que le conviene. -respondió con tono seco, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación- ¡Melocotón! 

El pato lanzó un graznido que hizo que Aziraphale diera un salto en el sitio, pero eso le hizo más sencillo aferrarse a la falda de terciopelo de la mujer antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Espere! -la mujer se detuvo, sorprendida al principio y dos segundos más tarde enfadada. Aziraphale dejó caer el vestido de entre los dedos, intimidado- ¡Tiene que dejarme entrar! -cuál era la alternativa si no, ¿cocinarse bajo el sol del verano? ¿Buscar a Anathema y a Pepper entre el campo de espigas? Quizá estuvieran escondidas entre los cultivos más altos, aunque Aziraphale dudaba que no estuviera siendo víctima de una alucinación. Eso era. Se había mareado y estaba teniendo una alucinación, pero en la realidad seguía en la toalla. 

La mujer le dirigió una mirada entre espantada e irritada, y se volvió hacia las escaleras, amagando un puntapié que Aziraphale sólo pudo escapar retrocediendo escaleras abajo. El pato gruñó una vez más. Por suerte, la mujer no era muy rápida con toda aquella tela encima, y no parecía muy dispuesta a salir de la casa y el relativo frescor que debía suponer, porque se detuvo en los escalones también. 

- Melocotón, ¡ataca! 

Y un montón de plumas blancas se le echaron encima, haciéndole tropezar con las escaleras y tirándole al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Consiguió ponerse en pie sólo para ver un enorme pico lleno de dientes graznando horriblemente, y a la mujer cerrando la puerta con un golpe definitivo. 

Consiguió esquivar los dos primeros ataques, pero los dientes del animal se le clavaron en la camisa y la desgarraron en la esquina antes de que pudiera echar a correr. 

- ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda! ¡Anathema! -saltó por encima de una piedra, el pájaro todavía batiendo las alas y graznando detrás de él. Corrió a través de las espigas, milagrosamente sin tropezarse, y a través de donde tendría que existir un invernadero.

Por suerte, conocía lo que parecía ser esa versión extraña de su casa muy bien, porque volvió al sitio donde había estado tumbado sin problemas, sudando y jadeando. Una vez allí se detuvo para ver al pájaro que se acercaba por detrás, graznando y enseñando los dientes. ¿Y bien, ahora qué? El pato casi le atropelló en su embestida, pero Aziraphale se las arregló para hacerse a un lado, cayendo sobre otro montón de espigas y aplastándolas. 

- ¡Cuidado, cuidado con el ganso! -escuchó un silbido desde detrás, pero era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima al animal, que se acercaba con las alas desplegadas hacia él y una mirada que rebosaba odio y ganas de morderle los tobillos- ¡Melocotón, quieto! 

Una falda de colores apareció en el campo visual de Aziraphale, corriendo hacia el pájaro. La muchacha a la que pertenecía saltó por encima de él y estiró los brazos justo antes de que el pato lanzase su ataque final asesino, efectivamente agarrándolo por el cuello y deteniéndolo a medio vuelo. Con los ojos como platos Aziraphale contempló cómo la chica, una pelirroja llamativa con una expresión divertida, se colocaba el pájaro debajo del brazo con un ademán muy similar a como Pepper había tratado a la rana en el río. Al tener las alas y el arma de destrucción masiva de camisas que era el pico inutilizados, el pájaro se tranquilizó por fin, gruñendo por lo bajo. 

- Lo siento. No puedo soltarlo hasta dentro de un rato, o no se le pasará la rabieta y seguirá intentando morderte. -la chica se acercó a Aziraphale sonriendo, un fuerte contraste con todo lo que había presenciado hasta ese momento en ese mundo de pesadilla. Automáticamente intentó retroceder y la chica se quedó en el sitio, ladeando la cabeza- Siento que Miss Johnson te haya echado a Melocotón. No pareces muy peligroso, pero hoy tiene los nervios de punta.

Aziraphale estuvo a punto de resoplar, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose las espigas rotas y el polvo de los pantalones. El bajo de la camisa ya no tenía remedio. El pato gruñó de nuevo y la chica le sujetó mejor el cuello con la mano, esbozando otra sonrisa

- Odio los patos. -masculló. Se había magullado el trasero y se resistió a restregárselo cuando se levantó.

- Es un ganso. -corrigió la muchacha, sacudiendo la cabeza. No parecía mucho más pequeña que su hermana. Desde luego, compartían el mismo aire de sagacidad. Y el ganso parecía casi inofensivo en los brazos de la muchacha, ahora que ya no le miraba con odio y se limitaba a picotear el vestido de verano de su dueña- ¿No conoces la diferencia? 

- No.

- ¿Quién eres? -se sentía escudriñado, pero no se atrevió a volver a la sombra de la casa, no fuera que la chica también fuera a lanzarle el ganso encima.

- A-aziraphale. ¿Y tú? 

- Henrietta Tracy. Miss Henrietta Tracy. 

- Oh. ¿Vives aquí? -Aziraphale intentó mirar a la muchacha de frente, pero la posición implicaba mirar directamente al sol. Oh, no, estaba sudando de nuevo.

- Vivo en Londres, pero estamos pasando el verano aquí. Mi madre ha hecho construir la casa para las… vacaciones. -Henrietta suspiró y le dio una patada a una piedra- ¿De dónde has salido tú? No se supone que tenga que haber nadie aquí. 

- Yo… ahm… ¿vivo aquí? -Aziraphale se secó el sudor de la frente - ¿En la casa? ¿La mansión Dowling? Ah, ¿podemos ir a sentarnos a la sombra, por favor?

Henrietta le cortó el paso, sin embargo, y el ganso le hizo retroceder con un graznido cuando intentó volver hacia la sombra del edificio atravesando las pocas espigas que quedaban en pie. La nuca empezaba a escocerle e hizo una mueca, intentando cubrirse la cabeza con la manga, pero la muchacha no cedió.

- No, vas a sudar. -decidió, repentinamente seria- Porque eres un mentiroso, nadie vive aquí. Esta casa sólo lleva construida un año. 

- ¡No! -protestó Aziraphale, extrañado- No, la antigua mansión Dowling fue construida en 1904. Fue construida por mi tatara-tatarabuelo o algo. -Gabriel se hubiera podido acordar- L-lo siento, no sé quién eres. 

- Efectivamente, idiota. Sólo lleva un año en pie. ¡Ha sido construida para mí! -exclamó Henrietta, los hoyuelos marcándose con un orgullo mal escondido. Por un momento no pareció tan enfadada, pero la irritación volvió rápidamente a sus facciones pecosas- Para protegerme. De gente como tú. 

El desprecio teñía sus palabras, y por debajo, Aziraphale creyó atisbar unas pizcas de miedo y curiosidad. Puso las manos en alto y la chica inmediatamente hizo callar al ganso con un par de palmaditas.

- Yo no he hecho nada. -respondió Aziraphale una vez que el animal se calló y no parecía que hubiera tantas posibilidades de que fuera a tirárselo encima- Y, ah… ¿qué dices del año en el que estamos? -una sospecha empezaba a formarse en su pensamiento, pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharla. 

- Estamos en 1905. -repuso Henrietta- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no lo sabes? -los ojos se le dispararon de repente- ¿Vienes a por mí desde el futuro?

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, cogiendo manzanas de una cesta que tenía Henrietta guardada. El ganso se había calmado finalmente y Aziraphale lo había visto meterse detrás de unos arbustos con otra manzana, pero no estaba completamente convencido de que no fuera a volver a por él. Henrietta incluso se había disculpado por el roto de la camisa, argumentando que no sabía coser aún y no podía arreglarla. 

Desde ese momento, se había embarcado en un entusiasta monólogo del que Aziraphale no había tenido el más mínimo interés de sacarla. 

- Y sabes, todo el mundo dice que voy a viajar en el tiempo. ¡Se supone que es un secreto! -alargó la mano para coger otra manzana- Un día de estos. Dice mi madre que es importante para toda la familia que no me pase nada, así que me han traído aquí hasta que diera mi primer salto. -frunció el entrecejo- Por lo menos hasta que acaben los problemas en Londres.

- Hmm.

- No son unas verdaderas vacaciones. -prosiguió, pensativa- Miss Johnson no quería contarme nada, pero sé que estábamos en peligro cuando nos escabullimos en un carruaje en medio de la noche. No soy tonta. Desafió a Aziraphale con la misma mirada que Pepper usaba cuando quería calcular sus posibilidades de ganar una pelea contra él o su primo. A juzgar por los dientes que entrevió con la siguiente sonrisa, entendió que no habría tenido muchas posibilidades.

- ¿Cómo que en peligro? 

- ¡Oh, viajar en el tiempo es peligrosísimo! -exclamó Henrietta con un brillo en los ojos que sugería más alegría que cautela- Mi madre quería enseñarme a pelear, pero mi padre dice que eso es para los hombres. -se encogió de hombros- No suena muy emocionante viajar si no voy a propinarle puntapiés a nadie, pero es un comienzo. Y técnicamente estará mi familia en el pasado, no puede ser tan malo. -añadió, como si fuera una lógica irrefutable y Aziraphale no se hubiera visto atacado por un ganso en su propia casa cinco segundos antes. 

- Ah. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Excepto que no es posible viajar en el tiempo. -la chica parecía tener veinte años, no cinco. Y Aziraphale tampoco estaba dispuesto a creer en más teorías conspiratorias después de pasar la tarde al lado de Anathema y sus cartas. 

- Oh, vamos. Claro que sí. Mi abuelo era un viajero y yo he heredado sus capacidades. Mamá dice que una vez saltó en una fiesta de jardín y asustó a su prometida tanto que se cayó en una fuente. 

Aziraphale suspiró. Al menos las manzanas estaban deliciosas. A menudo se despertaba por la noche si por lo que fuera tenía hambre, y no había probado demasiado el pescado en la comida. Si esto era un sueño, seguramente estaba hambriento en la vida real. 

- Creo que me he desmayado. -confesó finalmente- Esto no puede ser real. Simplemente no lo es. 

- Si de verdad no sabes cómo has llegado aquí… la alternativa es llegar desde la ciudad, y aquí no llega el correo. -apuntó Henrietta, extendiendo los brazos dramáticamente- ¡No hay absolutamente nada a la redonda! Terriblemente aburrido, si me preguntas. 

Tenía que ser una broma de Anathema, ¿no? Tenía que haber otra explicación. Henrietta Tracy era real, o lo parecía. Aziraphale cerró los ojos lentamente, fijando su atención en el banco de piedra, en el viento caliente que soplaba desde el este. El chapotear de las ranas en el río en la distancia. Muy real. 

Cuando los volvió a abrir, Henrietta estaba mirándole con expresión curiosa. 

- ¿Te has mareado? -preguntó- Dice Miss Johnson que así es como empieza. 

Aziraphale sacudió la cabeza. El mal presagio se estaba convirtiendo inexorablemente en un horrible pensamiento. 

Un peligro que a Aziraphale no le gustaba nada. ¡Por dios, si lo más aterrador a lo que se había enfrentado era una casa del terror! Pero por aquel entonces él había tenido sólo doce años y Gabriel le había agarrado para que no pudiera huir con el resto del grupo cuando un monstruo enmascarado con una motosierra (falsa) se había acercado aullando. No se avergonzaba de decir que había llorado un poquito. 

Pero él en general no estaba hecho para peligros y emociones fuertes. Gabriel, o Pepper, probablemente. Él no. 

- Me he mareado… antes. -admitió, mirándose las manos. Temblaban un poco- Y esta mañana. Creo… creo que… pero yo no he viajado…

- Saltado. -corrigió Henrietta amablemente- O traspasado. ¿Es tu primer salto? 

- ¿Salto? 

- Miss Johnson dice que el tiempo no es un evento lineal. Es una pared, lista para ser atravesada. Dos conceptos que se unen para unos pocos escogidos. -recitó Henrietta de corrido. 

¿A quién quería engañar? 

No había ido a parar a un mundo alucinógeno. No se había dormido en la toalla. Ni la casa era un extraño decorado fruto de la imaginación de Pepper. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, tenía sentido. Su estómago lo había sabido desde esta mañana. Las piezas de Henrietta encajaban. Una locura, pero… quizá. Una idea le cruzó el pensamiento.

- Henrietta. ¿Estarás aquí mucho tiempo? -preguntó- En la mansión Dowling, no en Londres. 

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente. Hasta que pase el peligro o hasta que llegue “el momento”. Mi primer salto. -aclaró, frunciendo el ceño- Mi fecha de nacimiento coincide con las predicciones…

- ¡Te buscaré! -interrumpió Aziraphale- Tenemos una biblioteca enorme, debería existir algún tipo de registro de la gente que ha vivido aquí… si es que eres real. 

- Estoy bastante segura. -masculló ella con sorna- Escucha, llevamos ya veinte minutos aquí. Probablemente. Vas a saltar pronto de vuelta a tu año… y quiero verte desaparecer. Los saltos incontrolados no duran mucho. -explicó- Es una manera de destapar la presión.

- ¿Cómo una válvula? 

- ¿Qué es una válvula? -Aziraphale ignoró la pregunta, levantándose del banco con pesar. Se guardó una manzana en el bolsillo después de dudar un momento. Henrietta le siguió a través de las espigas, ambos ignorando el calor lo mejor que pudieron- Escucha, Aziraphale. 

- ¿Sí? -pero éste se encontraba concentrado, midiendo la distancia entre la casa y el río. 

Cuando había llegado allí habría sido el momento más sencillo para averiguar el punto exacto en el había abierto los ojos. Después de tanto correr y tropezar, todas las espigas estaban desarraigadas o rotas. ¿Qué pasaría si “saltaba” y en su época había un muro? ¿Moriría emparedado? ¿Y si era el cristal del invernadero? ¿Se quedaría sin un brazo? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarla en vano de pensamientos lúgubres. 

No funcionó. Se situó cerca del río, bajando la pendiente horadada hacia el pequeño arroyo intentando no resbalar. Henrietta bajó de un salto, y señaló un cúmulo de piedras secas cerca del agua. Se sentaron en silencio. 

¿Y si no volvía en absoluto? 

Quizá había sido cosa de un momento, una vez. Un viaje. Quizá volver a casa no sería fácil, o en absoluto posible. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos, intentando no hiperventilar. Henrietta había mencionado que los saltos “sin controlar” eran cortos, ¿no?

- ¿Estás mareado? -Henrietta se había sentado en la arena frente a él, ningún reparo por su vestido, y espiaba entre sus dedos con entusiasmo.

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza. 

- ¿Te ayudaría si te hiciese marearte? -preguntó Henrietta. 

Levantó la cabeza, confuso. 

- ¿No? ¿No lo creo? -respondió finalmente. Le echó una mirada recelosa a la muchacha, que sonreía exactamente igual que su hermana cuando tenía una idea desagradable- Por favor, no me hagas vomitar. 

Henrietta se encogió de hombros. Continuaron en silencio unos minutos, y Henrietta aprovechó para meter los pies en el agua. 

- Tengo que pedirte algo. Si de verdad tienes una biblioteca… -pareció dudar unos segundos, pero continuó con ademán serio- Sé que va contra las reglas, pero podrías investigar el peligro que nos acechaba en Londres. -musitó- Sé que alguien intentó sobornar a Miss Johnson para… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero fue entonces cuando nos enviaron al campo. Podrías mirar en mi futuro. Y… ah, volver. 

- Sí, claro. Ah… claro que puedo. -contestó Aziraphale, sorprendido- Sin embargo, no sé cómo… volver. Creo… creo que ha habido algún tipo de error…

Pero no pudo averiguar cómo se “saltaba” en el tiempo de forma exacta, porque en ese preciso segundo volvió a sentir un tirón en el estómago que le dejó sin palabras. Cerró los ojos en el momento exacto en el que la sonrisa abierta de Henrietta comenzaba a difuminarse. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio es más largo, tenía que explicar conceptos y no me apetecía dejar de presentar al adorable Melocotón y a la fantástica Miss Tracy 2.0. De ahí el título :D


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió los ojos entre el rumor del agua y los gritos de Pepper, en medio de lo que parecía ser el medio del río. Se puso de pie lo más deprisa que pudo, desorientado, pero ya se le habían mojado los pantalones. El sol ya no estaba tan alto como antes y el estar mojado era más una incomodidad que una ventaja. Pepper le ayudó a salir del río y Anathema le envolvió en la manta que habían usado para hacer el picnic, llena de migas. 

- ¡Has desaparecido! -exclamó Pepper mientras que él se esforzaba en sacarse los calcetines, ahora empapados e incómodos. Anathema no parecía tan alterada como su hermana, y se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras recogía los trozos de pan que se habían quedado por el suelo- Te hemos estado buscando durante veinte minutos, por lo menos, Azi. Un momento estabas en la toalla, y al siguiente, ¡puf! Aire. -recreó Pepper dramáticamente. 

- Y apareces después en el río. -musitó Anathema. 

- ¿Tienes frío, Azi? Vamos dentro, habrá fuego en la sala de recogida. 

- Estoy bien. 

Aziraphale se terminó de quitar la ropa mojada dentro, bajo la mirada aprensiva de Miss Romano, quien inmediatamente le mandó a ducharse. Cuando volvió a la sala de recogida, Pepper se había cambiado y se había puesto un vestido de algodón bastante más cómodo, y Anathema permanecía junto al fuego, absorta en las cartas que había esparcido a su alrededor y varios libros abiertos que Aziraphale sospechó habían salido de su propia biblioteca. No había muchos muebles en la sala de recogida tampoco, pero se acomodó en el sofá de anticuario al poco sol que llegaba desde la galería al saledizo. Anathema gruñó para sí misma desde la chimenea, atizando el fuego distraídamente. Al menos Pepper parecía haberse sobrepuesto al sobresalto inicial. 

- ¿Dónde habías estado? -inquirió su hermana en cuanto se sentó en el sofá, sacudiéndose las zapatillas de interior.

El silencio se hizo obvio en la sala. Anathema no se volvió para mirarlos.

- Debo de haberme… despistado. -concluyó Aziraphale finalmente. Pepper procedió a asestarle un golpe con el pie. 

- ¡Ay!

- Te buscamos por todo el jardín. Incluso en las cocinas. -continuó Pepper, frunciendo el ceño- Anathema dijo que habías desaparecido, así, en el aire…

- Esto es serio, Aziraphale. Creo que deberíamos decírselo a tu abuela. -los ojos oscuros de Anathema se clavaron en él, serios. El fuego les daba un brillo espectral y Aziraphale tragó saliva. Sin embargo, no parecía enfadada- Esto parece el tipo de misterio con los que tu familia suele tratar. 

Henrietta sabría qué hacer. Parecía decidida a comerse el mundo, a pesar de estar encerrada en una esquina del mundo y lejos de éste. No Aziraphale, sin embargo. Probablemente no había viajado en el tiempo. No podía probarlo, desde luego. Gabriel era el que iba a hacer grandes cosas, y él… él iba a crear problemas, que era a lo que se reduciría todo si se le ocurría mencionarlo. 

Su abuela se limitaría a mirarle, incrédula. Gabriel se mofaría durante el resto de su vida y la tía Michael no dejaría de hacer comentarios insidiosos sobre cómo estaba siempre llamando la atención. 

- No creo que sea necesario. -suspiró finalmente.

Anathema puso los ojos en blanco y cerró uno de los libros de golpe, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos en el sofá. 

- Aziraphale, si no hablas con nosotras te juro que te voy a arrastrar a un taxi y te llevaré a Londres este mismo instante. 

- ¡¿En pijama?! -exclamaron Pepper y él a la vez, indignados, lo que hizo resoplar a Anathema. 

En pocas palabras, Aziraphale resumió lo ocurrido. Ni Anathema ni Pepper parecían muy sorprendidas, dentro de lo que cabía esperar. Pepper ni siquiera se rió cuando mencionó a Henrietta y su teoría de los viajes en el tiempo. Sí que se desternilló cuando se enteró de que le había atacado un ganso. 

- Y me pidió que por favor buscase información sobre su futuro y se la hiciese llegar. -Aziraphale se encogió de hombros- No sé muy bien cómo. No importa. Creo que lo aluciné. 

- Si Henrietta Tracy era un miembro de la familia, deberían habernos hablado de ella. Miss Uriel siempre está dando la murga con el tema del respeto familiar. -admitió Pepper, estrujándose las manos- Tenemos antepasados como el tatara-tatarabuelo gordo que has visto en el retrato del comedor. 

El tapiz al que se refería Pepper era de un caballero de la Edad Media llamado Rolando el Intrépido, al que ni siquiera el pintor había conseguido dar un aspecto tan prometedor como para engañar a sus futuros parientes. Lo más impresionante que había podido tener aquel hombre era un bigote con forma de manivela. 

- Debería estar en los anales familiares. -comentó Anathema, inmediatamente abriendo el libro más cercano a ella, un tomo amarillo y polvoriento. Cuando ninguno de los dos hermanos supo darle ningún tipo de respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco- No os preocupéis, éste es uno de los más nuevos. No tendréis que aguantar referencias a cuadros, ya hay fotografías. 

- ¿Hay varios? -se atrevió a preguntar Pepper.

Aziraphale conocía su propia biblioteca, pero la insistencia de Miss Uriel había conseguido apartar su interés de la sección histórica de forma definitiva. Más allá de lo que conocía de la universidad, evitaba leer, curiosamente. No tenía interés, ¡y no era como si lo hubiera vivido él mismo! Era consciente de que una copia de su partida de nacimiento se hallaba en aquellos anales, libros, o registros; pero siempre los había evitado como la plaga. 

Y Pepper no leía aquello que hubiera pasado por las manos de Gabriel por principio. 

Su primo había dado clases de historia. Al nivel de Anathema, probablemente, y ella se estaba preparando para un inevitable trabajo de investigación en historia antigua. Gabriel conocía la historia de su familia, y solía hacerse el inteligente en las cenas en familia dejando escapar detalles que agradaban a su abuela o los posibles invitados que pudieran llegar. A veces Aziraphale sentía pena por su primo, teniendo que pasarse las tardes de los fines de semana en los que hacía buen tiempo encerrado en la casa estudiando viejos libros o haciendo viajes a Londres para todo lo que no pudiera aprenderse sentado. También estaba celoso, porque a él no le habían ofrecido dar clases de equitación después de las clases.

Anathema le ofreció el libro pasados unos minutos, chasqueando la lengua. Aziraphale ojeó lentamente el volumen, parpadeando sorprendido cuando una foto no muy diferente de una Henrietta más pequeña le sonrió desde la página junto al resto de su familia. Aparte de ella y la que reconoció como su institutriz, nadie más en la foto estaba sonriendo. Se le hizo extraño ver a Miss Johnson con una sonrisa, pero tendrían que haber sido por lo menos cinco años desde su… alucinación. Henrietta llevaba un vestido de un color irreconocible bajo el tono sepia de la foto, pero no parecía demasiado incómoda bajo todos aquellos volantes. 

- Has tenido suerte. Por tu descripción parece que esa señora vivió entre los años 1885 y 1935. -Pepper se asomó por encima de su hombro y Anathema se subió las gafas, señalando el libro- Lo siento, Aziraphale. Parece que murió en su casa de campo de una enfermedad desconocida. 

Aziraphale continuó mirando la fotografía. Cuando volvió las siguientes páginas, diferentes fotos de una Henrietta Tracy más como la que él había conocido le miraron desde el papel. Las anotaciones eran exhaustivas. Londres, Essex, York y otros pueblos más pequeños. Incluso París era mencionado en una de las vacaciones familiares, aunque nadie parecía especialmente feliz en aquel tipo de fotografías. 

Probablemente posar durante horas con la misma expresión no era muy agradable, decidió Aziraphale. 

- Seguro que murió de un cáncer. Quizá a causa de la exposición de una radiación lenta. -añadió Pepper. Le faltaban las gafas de montura para completar la imagen, pero su expresión era de una curiosidad exactamente igual a la de Anathema- Esta casa tenía un montón de materiales corrosivos antiguamente. 

Anathema asintió. 

- Tiene sentido. Pasaba a menudo. -Anathema abrió otro libro con el mismo aspecto que el de Aziraphale mientras Pepper señalaba y se reía de la expresión de Henrietta embutida en una falda de secretaria junto a un montón de gente con aspecto importante- Por eso la gente se iba a otras casas de vacaciones a menudo, esos retiros de los que se hablan en las novelas de época.

A menudo que pasaban los años las fotos eran menos alegres y su familia salía cada vez menos. Miss Johnson había desaparecido desde hacía un par de páginas. En este momento Henrietta Tracy debía de tener treinta años (como constató Pepper al instante , y todas las fotos eran de Londres, delante de los dos mismos edificios; su casa, a la que Aziraphale estaba acostumbrado, y un edificio de aspecto industrial que no conocía y no venía acompañado de ninguna reseña. 

Llegaba un punto en el que no había más comentarios. 

Se especificaba el año de muerte de Henrietta y el lugar, y la siguiente página estaba dedicada a los sobrinos emperifollados de alguien, que por lo visto habían llegado a ser abogados y empresarios. El resto de páginas sólo mencionaban a otras personas. 

- Es extraño. -comentó Anathema desde la alfombra, con la nariz hundida en otro de los anales- Es una de las descripciones más largas que he visto en estos libros. Normalmente sólo se menciona a la persona y los logros. 

Era cierto. Algunas páginas más atrás, la madre de Henrietta aparecía en los anales. Se mencionaba su nacimiento, su casamiento, su escaso trabajo como secretaria y su matrimonio con el que debía de ser el padre de Henrietta. En la otra cara se mencionaban de pasada los logros académicos y profesionales del marido, que según se había casado con la mujer no había dejado de ascender. La única foto era melancólica, con el matrimonio abrazándose en algún sitio de una ciudad de Bélgica y al pie de página se mencionaba a la hija que aún no había existido. La última anotación era su separación, claramente nada oficial en la época. 

Toda aquella información no ocupaba más que dos hojas. Henrietta, con su perfil abruptamente finalizado a la edad de treinta años, se extendía por lo menos en cuarenta páginas. 

- Nosotros no tenemos más que nuestro nacimiento mencionado. -comentó Pepper, sacando las fotos de Henrietta en la casa en la que estaban- Excepto por nuestro primo, pero la tía Michael haría un álbum de recuerdos con las uñas recortadas de sus pies. 

Aziraphale nunca se había molestado en mirar esa sección, pero Pepper fue capaz de guiarles a la esquina de la biblioteca en la que los nuevos anales estaban almacenados, ni tan polvorientos ni tan gastados. Su familia era grande, enorme, en realidad, y Anathema estaba segura de que había otros anales y registros de otras familias desconocidas en aquella mezcla extraña. Pero mayormente se registraba el hecho de que cada vez que alguien de la familia se casaba, la familia política entera y los descendientes se registraban entre las páginas amarillentas. 

Registro del linaje familiar, decía Miss Uriel. 

Una pérdida de tiempo, decía Pepper. 

Anathema decidió llevarse los libros más actuales al comedor, y cenaron mirando las dos fotos en su línea generacional. Pepper salía siendo un bebé rollizo, y Aziraphale con su uniforme escolar. Eso era todo. “Felicitaciones a la familia Dowling por su nuevo miembro”.

Gabriel tenía algunas fotografías y registros más, pero por suerte Miss Uriel no había añadido todo lo que demandaba la tía Michael. Se mencionaba lo adorable y carismático que era, las esperanzas de las proezas que iba a realizar, las felicitaciones de todo el mundo y sus numerosos premios en la feria escolástica anual. Incluso sus cinturones de artes marciales. Aziraphale frunció el ceño al ver las fotos del enorme adolescente que solía hacerle llaves de judo a la menor provocación. 

- Está claro que Henrietta Tracy ha existido. -declaró Anathema en los postres, acallando una discusión sobre quién se merecía el último rollito de crema de vainilla. Las apuestas estaban en Aziraphale, que casi no había comido- Creo que has tenido una experiencia astral. Has… proyectado tu energía interior. 

Pepper se encogió de hombros y Aziraphale arrugó la nariz. 

- ¡Sé de lo que hablo! -insistió Anathema, blandiendo la cuchara de la crema- He leído sobre viajes astrales. Es posible que mis cartas me intentaran avisar. 

- ¿Y cómo explicas que me haya atacado un pato? -protestó Aziraphale, sacudiendo el brazo- Me falta media manga. 

Anathema se encogió de hombros.

- Has proyectado astralmente tan fuerte que te has… roto la ropa. 

- Bestial. -comentó Pepper- O lo mismo ha sido cuando se ha caído al río.

Aziraphale negó con la cabeza, frustrado.

- No, ahí sólo me he mojado. La camisa ha sido el pato. 

- Es un ganso, Aziraphale. -Pepper se las había arreglado para birlar el bollo de crema en sus narices- Y según las anotaciones de los Terribles y Larguísimos Anales le concedieron la medalla al valor cuando murió. 

- ¿Y por qué sólo están registrados sus primeros treinta años? -inquirió Anathema a nadie en particular, porque ni Aziraphale ni Pepper le supieron dar una respuesta- Alguien tenía mucho interés en ella, claramente. Si vuelves a proyectarte, Aziraphale, avísame. Tu antepasada parece muy interesante.

Se fueron a dormir muy tarde, después de ver una película. Anathema no hizo mucho caso al televisor, jugando con su baraja y hojeando los anales a la vez, buscando algo de lo que no quiso informar a ninguno de los dos. Se llevó los libros a su cuarto después de insistir en que mañana salieran a buscar su incienso y otros aparatos que se negó a especificar. Ojalá no fueran los palos metálicos para buscar energías terrestres, la última vez Aziraphale se había torcido el tobillo en un hoyo mientras buscaban energías en el bosque. 

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se acostó. ¿Tendría que contarle esto a su familia? Eventualmente, si volvía a suceder. Aziraphale tenía la esperanza de que eso no pasase. Él tenía imaginación, pero no quería que le llevasen a un loquero por tener un exceso de ésta. Su familia tenía pinta de esconder los trapos sucios en lugares horripilantes como asilos tenebrosos y cárceles. Quizá le meterían en la torre. Se estremeció. Probablemente no. Probablemente. 

Se acurrucó bajo las mantas de cuadros con una sensación de ingravidez, como cuando se montaba en ascensores que iban demasiado rápido. Así de preocupado, pensó, no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.

Claramente estaba equivocado, porque se despertó horas más tarde en la oscuridad. Confuso y desorientado, parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Entonces volvió a sentir la sensación en el estómago, y la adrenalina que instintivamente le había despertado volvió a dispararse.

Se levantó de un salto, mareándose ligeramente, y corrió pasillo abajo hacia la habitación de invitados. La sensación en el estómago se hizo más prominente. Demasiado lejos, no iba a conseguirlo. 

- ¡Anathema! -chilló antes de ser arrancado bruscamente de su realidad. Esta vez no cerró los ojos, aterrorizado, y el torbellino de colores casi le hizo vomitar en la alfombra cuando aterrizó en el mismo sitio de rodillas, aún sobre la misma alfombra. 

La oscuridad le rodeaba, y era más opresiva de lo normal. Las lamparillas estaban apagadas, y un ligero olor a quemado le devolvió a la realidad bruscamente. Se puso en pie, dándose cuenta de que había perdido una de las zapatillas por el camino. 

- ¡Oh, ahí está! -una voz de mujer que no era la de Anathema le sorprendió por detrás y se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Una figura en el fondo del pasillo se acercaba deprisa, y Aziraphale retrocedió un par de pasos- En pijama, pobre muchacho. Nunca conseguí acostumbrarme a los saltos inesperados yo tampoco. 

Aziraphale retrocedió hasta el final del pasillo, descalzo. La luz no alcanzaba a ver quién era la figura, y la casa estaba completamente a oscuras. ¿Estaba en el pasado? ¿En el futuro, quizá? Claramente, aquella no era la señora Romano.

- Ah, disculpe, no pretendía… -balbuceó cuando la figura llegó a su altura, y la luz de la lámpara les iluminó a los dos por un momento, revelando el rostro de la mujer que sin lugar a dudas acababa de ver en los anales familiares- ¡¿Henrietta?! -exclamó, sin poder contenerse. 

La mujer estrepitosamente pelirroja que tenía delante ahora era más mayor que hacía unas horas. Una adulta, no una adolescente. Era más alta que Aziraphale, y se rió en voz baja ante su expresión atónita. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, y atrapó una de las manos de Aziraphale entre las suyas. 

- Prefiero Miss Tracy, si no le importa, joven. -tiró de él pasillo abajo, ignorando sus balbuceos de sorpresa. Aziraphale se dejó guiar, desorientado. La lámpara de mano que Henrietta llevaba sólo iluminaba unos pasos más allá, pero entrevió que la casa todavía tenía sus pinturas y sus alfombras al pasar cerca de ellas- Nos llevamos años ahora, usted y yo. 

- ¿Cómo es esto posible? -se asomó por la baranda de la escalera, y consiguió entrever el piso de abajo antes de que Henrietta tirase de su mano, llevándoselo a rastras.

- Baje el tono. Despertará a la criada. Todos duermen ligero en estos días. -la voz de Henrietta era mucho más adusta que cuando era joven, y el tono no admitía réplica. 

Entraron en la biblioteca, que para el alivio de Aziraphale, seguía siendo la misma. Henrietta se acomodó en un sillón, dejando la lamparilla a un lado. La oscuridad seguía envolviéndoles, pero Henrietta le detuvo cuando fue a encender la luz, que seguía estando donde la recordaba. 

- No podemos encender la luz. Siéntese. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Aziraphale hizo lo que le ordenaban. 

Al lado de las butacas había una mesa, con un juego de té preparado y humeante. Henrietta sirvió dos tazas y le tendió una. La seriedad de su rostro se relajó por un momento. 

- Es para el mareo. -Aziraphale le dio un sorbo a la taza por educación e inmediatamente la dejó en la mesa. Estaba bullendo de preguntar por dentro, pero Henrietta alzó una mano antes de que pudiera formular ninguna- Sí, ha vuelto a viajar. Sí, han sido varios años de diferencia desde la última vez que nos vimos. Está en 1915, a las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Debe acordarse. 

- Oh. -Aziraphale se restregó los ojos- ¿Sigue viviendo aquí… Miss Tracy? 

Vaya, diez años de diferencia. Henrietta parecía más mayor, más cansada. Decidida. Tenía un aire de autoridad que no tenía cuando era más joven, pero era la viva imagen de la secretaria útil y laboriosa que había visto en los anales. Estaba exactamente igual que en la foto, excepto que en vez de una falda y camisa apropiadas para estar sentada, vestía unos pantalones anchos y un abrigo anticuado que dejaba mucho más movimiento. 

- No. Sólo he pasado para recoger unos enseres. Entre ellos, usted. -la mirada reprobatoria no tuvo ningún sentido para Aziraphale, pero igualmente sintió ganas de cubrirse la cara con un cojín- No debe seguir saltando de forma incontrolada. 

- ¿Recogerme? ¿A mí?

- Yo ya sabía que iba a aparecer aquí. -asintió Henrietta, sirviéndose más té- Diría que ha escogido saltar en el momento más inoportuno, pero tal como le veo creo que no ha tenido mucho control sobre las circunstancias. Tenía el deber de recogerle, de cualquier manera. 

- ¿Vamos a algún sitio?-preguntó, confuso.

- Usted no, yo sí. -la mirada de Henrietta se endureció- En cuanto usted salte de vuelta el deber me llama a Londres. No debe usted mencionar que me ha visto, ¿entiende? A nadie. -la mirada se volvió feroz y Aziraphale asintió rápidamente, tragando saliva. 

Henrietta hizo un gesto hacia la taza de té, y Aziraphale tomó obedientemente otro sorbito. Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, Henrietta aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos y Aziraphale demasiado impresionado como para romperlo él primero. Finalmente, ella habló. 

- Debe decirle a su familia que está saltando. -Aziraphale quiso añadir algo, pero Henrietta alzó la mano otra vez, demandando silencio- ¡No! Debe hacerlo. Es demasiado peligroso viajar así. Esperaba verle en otro estado cuando me dijo que saltaría aquí y ahora, no en pijama. 

Aziraphale suspiró, observando su viejo pijama y la zapatilla que no había perdido en el presente. Muy digno no era. Decidió quitarse la otra zapatilla. Mejor descalzo que parecer aún más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía.

- Escúcheme atentamente. -insistió Henrietta con mirada sombría. Aziraphale se estremeció- Le llevarán a Londres. Habrá todo un proceso, le contarán toda clase de historias. Lo único que importa es esto, Aziraphale; no debe fiarse de ellos. De ninguno. 

- ¿De quiénes?

Henrietta sonrió dulcemente, alargando la mano para cubrir una de las de Aziraphale durante un momento, pero su mirada tenía un aire de tristeza. 

- Hm. Curioso. ¿De verdad no sabe nada de todo esto? -Henrietta murmuró para sí misma, pero sacudió la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos de silencio- Claramente no. ¿Cuánto hace para usted? Desde la última vez que nos vimos, quiero decir.

- Ahh… ¿para mí? -dijo Aziraphale, confuso- Nos hemos visto esta mañana, ¿no? Ah, no, claro… ¿viajes en el tiempo?

Cada vez sonaba menos extraño el concepto. Ahora Henrietta era más adulta, distinta, y sin embargo… eran los mismos ojos que hacía unas horas, curiosos y críticos. Quizá… quizá si Anathema y Pepper le creían… quizá estaba dispuesto a creerlo. 

- ¿Sólo unas horas? -Henrietta frunció el ceño- Inconveniente. Tantos saltos en tan poco tiempo… 

- Sólo he tenido tiempo de mirar los anales familiares, en los que aparecen fotos, por ejemplo. Anathema ha dicho que… -Henrietta levantó una mano de nuevo, y Aziraphale se detuvo en seco, habiéndose acostumbrado ya a las interrupciones. 

- No debe contarme nada de mi futuro. -observó Henrietta, apretando la taza con irritación contenida- Era joven cuando le pedí que buscara información. Sería un error crear una paradoja. No debo saber, ni siquiera en una situación como la de ahora. 

- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡No…! -Aziraphale iba a comentar sobre la falta de datos en sus registros anuales, pero la mirada airada de ella le hizo frenar en seco- Ah. Ya. Eso cuenta. 

Henrietta le soltó la mano, resoplando, y Aziraphale aprovechó la pausa para terminarse la taza de té. Vaya. Realmente se sentía mejor. Quizá la vuelta al presente no fuera tan accidentada. 

- Odio esto. -refunfuñó, subiendo los pies descalzos a la silla. La biblioteca estaba fría y oscura- Yo no he pedido saltar cada tres minutos. Se me ha roto una camisa. -protestó, y ella levantó una ceja- ¿Podemos, aunque sea, encender el fuego? Hace frío.

- No. -negó con la cabeza- Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Encienda las luces, joven, y tendremos a todo el pueblo contándolo mañana. 

- Oh, ¿ya hay un pueblo? -Aziraphale se levantó de la butaca para asomarse por una de las ventanas, casi tropezándose con un montón de libros en el proceso. Por las ventanas se podía vislumbrar la silueta de algunas casas, cuando todo antes era campo. La mansión era el edificio más grande de todos todavía, pero el pequeño pueblo empezaba a rivalizar. El suelo estaba incluso empedrado. 

Delante de la mansión Dowling había un coche anticuado aparcado, a la luz de un farol. La calle no estaba muy bien iluminada, pero era claro que nadie más en toda la calle contaba con semejante lujo. 

- Ése es tu… su coche. -señaló con el dedo contra el cristal y se dio la vuelta para ver a Henrietta encogerse de hombros.

- No he despertado a nadie. -era obvio que un cacharro tan grande y desproporcionado (nada parecido a los coches del presente) tendría que hacer ruido suficiente para despertar a medio vecindario, pero su amiga no parecía muy preocupada por eso- Nunca lo he traído aquí. Demasiado estridente en mi opinión, pero nadie lo relacionará conmigo. Para cuando salga en… unos minutos, no tendrán tiempo de reconocerme. 

Exacto. Henrietta se iba a Londres. En cuanto él regresara al presente (y necesitaba hacer serios planes antes de que eso sucediese) ella saldría con aquel encantador coche de aspecto voluminoso hacia Londres. Y por lo que podía verse en los anales, no se sabría de ella nada nunca más. 

La expresión de ella era decidida, cuanto menos. 

- ¿Dónde va a ir, Henrietta? -preguntó Aziraphale con cautela, esquivando los libros de vuelta a la butaca, donde se dejó caer. 

Henrietta le sirvió lo que quedaba de té cuidadosamente.

- Lejos. No conviene saberlo. -levantó la mirada hacia Aziraphale un instante, y en seguida ocultó la cara en un pañuelo perfumado que pareció sacar de la nada, pero éste ya había tenido tiempo de ver su nariz ligeramente enrojecida- No debe confiar en ninguno de ellos, Aziraphale. -suspiró, guardando el pañuelo en uno de los numerosos bolsillos del pantalón. 

Aziraphale no entendía lo que quería decir. 

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? 

- Son una sociedad secreta, en cierto modo. -Henrietta se retorció un mechón de pelo, pensativa, sacándoselo del apretado moño- Son los encargados de hacer que los viajeros salten de forma correcta y segura a través del tiempo. Hay una serie de objetivos… no debe fiarse de ellos, Aziraphale. Operan en Londres. También en París, Rusia, y he oído rumores de que van a expandir su mano hasta Estados Unidos. Deberá acudir a ellos. 

- ¿Una sociedad secreta? Oh, no. Oh, oh, no. -Aziraphale se aplastó ligeramente contra la butaca exhalando profundamente. Sabía lo que eso significaba- ¿Como toda esa gente que aparece por mi casa de vez en cuando?

Henrietta pareció considerarlo un momento, y asintió solemnemente.

- La familia Dowling ha estado en este asunto desde el principio. No siempre con el mismo nombre, por supuesto. Generaciones y generaciones de devotos, todos a una causa podrida. -la voz de Henrietta se tiñó de amargura- También los Young, qué remedio. Mi abuelo fue miembro de la sociedad, y ahora mi padre está en uno de sus círculos. Muchas familias de dinero están envueltas en estos asuntos. Importantes dignatarios, políticos… dicen que Pushkin estaba entre sus seguidores. También Murillo y Rafael estaban entre sus miembros. William Faithorne, Descartes. -contó con los dedos a todos aquellos personajes- Hume, probablemente. Creo entender que lo mantuvo en secreto toda su vida. Deberían haber dejado que Austen se uniera. -sacudió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente- Así quizá esta casa de locos tendría un poco más de sentido. Pero no aceptaban mujeres por aquel entonces. Benjamin Franklin. Defoe… Muchos otros. 

La mayoría de aquellos nombres no le sonaban de nada. 

- Se interesan en viajeros del tiempo como usted y como yo. -continuó Henrietta, sacando de uno de sus interminables bolsillos una pequeña caja de madera- Y quizá… Quizá pueda darle algo de información. Escoja una. -abrió la caja con una floritura muy practicada, esparciendo por la pequeña mesita un montón de cartas. 

Aziraphale apartó el juego de té para hacerle espacio a su amiga, dejándolo en el suelo. Henrietta no le dedicó una mirada, absorta aparentemente en la colocación de todas boca abajo, sin darle oportunidad de ver ninguna. Se parecían a las de Anathema, excepto que eran más… suntuosas. Él sólo podía ver el reverso, pero todas tenían el mismo diseño dorado grabado detrás. Un ojo abierto, decorado con filigranas y detalles de pájaros y plantas. 

Veintidós pequeños ojos le devolvieron la mirada.

- Escoge una. -le apremió Henrietta, olvidando por un momento las formalidades. Los ojos le brillaban, y por primera vez entrevió la misma sonrisa llena de entusiasmo que había visto esa mañana. 

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Aziraphale, intrigado.

- Cada uno de los viajeros del tiempo está relacionado con una carta. Una identidad. Un misterio y una pregunta. Ya lo verás. 

- ¿De dónde sale eso? -comentó- No me las he aprendido nunca. 

Sonriendo un instante, Henrietta se puso recta en la butaca. Aclarándose la voz un momento, empezó a recitar.

_ “Emperador y Emperatriz forman el par enfrentado,  _

_ traje verde lleva el Loco, asustado, descarriado. _

_ Sigue con el cáliz y el sol la sacerdotisa, _

_ principio y final es la Muerte, esperada -¡sin prisa!- _

_ Juicio guía y ve el alma del creyente; _

_ la Justicia y la Verdad, aunque igual, son diferentes. _

_ Sigue poderosa la cantante Estrella del Este,  _

_ iluminará al ermitaño, en su marcha lo que cueste.  _

_ Los amantes son peligro bajo la luna creciente. _

_ Dos y cuatro, el Demonio, se ilumina de repente.  _

_ El brillo con el tiempo en salto, es aliado triunfal; _

_ Torre de roca y enebro constituye su final.” _

Las rimas resultaban atrayentes e hipnóticas en la voz grave de su amiga. Aziraphale se encontró inclinándose físicamente más y más hacia su fuente. Una vez que Henrietta hubo terminado sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

- ¿Qué significa todo eso? -se pasó las manos por los brazos, el frío que debía de haber estado sufriendo desde hacía un rato en pijama de repente obvio. Se le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

- Rimas, en su mayoría. Un concepto por cada viajero. Realmente se hacen muy largas de recordar. -resopló Henrietta, aparentemente inmune al efecto que había tenido sobre él- Una carta por cada viajero del tiempo. Una idea, un poder oculto y un poder a la vista. Yo soy el Juicio. -se irguió en la butaca, señalando hacia la mesa- Escoja una, joven. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

La tirantez de su voz había vuelto, pero el entusiasmo no había desaparecido del todo. Aziraphale hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Su mano revoloteó a lo largo de la mesita, posándose en algunas cartas. Escogió una al azar, y se la enseñó a Henrietta sin mirarla. 

- La Torre. Cambio, conflicto y tragedia. -a pesar de estas palabras, no parecía decepcionada. Aziraphale giró la carta hacia sí mismo. 

Un fondo de nubes afiligranado con hilo negro decoraba un mar y un cielo tempestuosos. Y en el centro, una torre gris oscura, de la que parecían caer figuras a lo lejos, demasiado pequeñas y elaboradas para distinguir. Aziraphale tragó saliva.

- Son altas, ¿no? -dejó de mirar la carta cuando el fondo empezó a marearle. Él no tenía nada de peligroso o conflictivo. Henrietta seguía mirándole con expresión curiosa- ¿Puedo escoger otra, por favor? 

Como única respuesta Henrietta recogió las cartas y volvió a ponerlas en su caja, que desapareció entre los pliegues del pantalón. Aziraphale se encontró un poco mejor cuando todos aquellos ojos atentos desaparecieron. Henrietta señaló la taza de té que reposaba en el suelo, y Aziraphale se la llevó a los labios, agradecido. El té estaba frío. 

- Oh, no me encuentro bien. -protestó, abanicándose con una mano pese a la temperatura de la habitación. Henrietta se levantó de la silla en un instante y él hizo lo mismo cuando le ofreció la mano, no sin esfuerzo- Creo que todo esto está siendo demasiado. 

- No. Va a volver pronto, Aziraphale. Nadie debe verle. -tiró de él hacia la puerta, y él la siguió, tropezando con un par de libros polvorientos- Al pasillo. Ahora. 

Sin la lámpara que habían dejado en la biblioteca resultaba difícil guiarse por una casa que no era del todo la suya, pero no hicieron mucho ruido al volver. El estómago no le molestaba como otras veces, así que su principal miedo era tropezarse con una alfombra más que volver al presente de forma inmediata. Henrietta se paró en la escalera que conducía al primer piso, indecisa. 

- Espero que no haya habido reformas en el futuro. Cuídese, Aziraphale. -el abrazo le sorprendió bastante, pero Henrietta ya se había apartado de él cuando quiso devolverlo- Oh, y una cosa más. Debe ir a vernos en el futuro. En secreto. Su futuro. Mi futuro. Mi… ¿pasado?

Incluso ella parecía confusa con ese plan. Aziraphale se pasó una mano por la cara, sudoroso. 

- No comprendo. 

- Ya lo hará. -el familiar mareo le sobrevino de repente y amenazó con tambalearse hacia un lado. Henrietta le sujetó los brazos durante un momento, antes de que se desvaneciese por completo, estabilizándole.

Tristemente, sí que debían de haber hecho reformas en el futuro en su casa, porque los escalones cambiaron ligeramente de posición bajo sus pies tras el salto, y perdió el pie cuando las manos de su amiga ya no estaban allí para sostenerlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sube al perfil de instagram de onionwangbi a darle un like, porque ha dibujado más fanart para este fic! Se merece más likes y followers.
> 
> Y a la izquierda -señala con el brazo- pueden ver fanart de Aziraphale siendo perseguido por un ganso llamado Melocotón.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CD6vOWoo7sW/

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Heyyyy, mirad el impresionante ArtWork y dibujo de onionwangbi en instagram para esta serie! Parece que el bollo es más importante de lo que pensábamos. Hmm.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCBi1SNoZzp/  
> Gabriel tiene la misma cara de asquito que siempre, y ¡atención! a la rendición artística de las entradas juveniles de Sandalphon. Dejadle un comentario si os gusta su dibujo, ¡es más maja! O seguidla en su tumblr: https://onionwangbi.tumblr.com/ para más dibujos de Good Omens y ATLA.


End file.
